Magic and Monsters (Discontinued)
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: A fateful encounter resulted in life changing for the boy who lived and those who he meant most to. The truth that no one knew was that Lily Potter was alive... she had lived after being transported to a new world and becoming a part of it as a Monster Hunter. Now Mother and Son are reunited as they all travel to the New World to discover the secrets of the Elder Dragon's crossing.
1. Chapter 1 A World of Hunters

Magic and Monsters

ESKK: Well a new fic that I wanted to bring out and well it's my first attempt. Anyway this fic is going to be outside my norm so it's going to be complicated. Anyway before we begin this fic will be multi-pairing and harems so here is the list of pairings.

Harry Potter x Hermione Granger x Luna Lovegood x Fleur Delacour x Daphne Greengrass x Susan Bones (More may come in later but that is it for Harry)

Lily Potter nee Evans x Mordred Pendragon

ESKK: I also given names to many of the characters in Monster Hunter Worlds seeing as their name was never mentioned so yeah. But some of this stuff will be revealed in Chapter 2. As you can see though these six form one squad alone thus I built them up to be as is. I won't reveal how there armor will be set up but it's as followed.

Stage 1: Angenath, Great Jagras, Pukie-Pukie, and Tobi-Kodachi

Stage 2: (After first fight with Zorah Magnaros): Diabolos, Rathian, Legiana, and Odogaron

Stage 3: All of that will be Elder Dragon Armor that will be a surprised for later.

ESKK: After those three Stages me, and Mr. Unknow will try to head into Iceborne to continue this new story even further. Now then I have said my peace so let's start.

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

"_**Spells."**_

"**Snake Language."**

"_**Written words, Letters, and messages."**_

(Scene Break)

*Music Insert

-Lyrics-

Disclaimer: Neither I nor Mr. Unknow claim any ownership to Harry Potter or Monsters Hunter Worlds. They rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling and Capcom Respectfully.

(Start memory dream)

Harry Potter the green eyes black haired boy who lived found himself in the Forbidden Forest. What was shocking about it was the spells flying all over as he and his friends tried to get to cover. They were accompanied by two more allies in a Slytherin Daphne Greengrass and ebony haired pureblood and pureblood Susan Bones the niece to the head of the DMLE and the shy yet busty Hufflepuff.

Harry recalled how it all lead to this. He figured out Voldemort's trap with his friends help when Daphne brought up the point Sirius was a wanted criminal and couldn't be able to get to the Ministry without alerting people let alone the Department of Mysteries. So in turn he got him rabid.

What resulted was an ambush in the Forbidden Forest none of them saw coming. Voldemort himself leading the charge. Luckily the Order of the Phoenix arrived with Dumbledore leading after calling the Aurora. After more powerful spells and a forest fire resulted the Aurors arrived but the chaos didn't end there.

After many spells Harry, Susan, Hermione, Luna, Daphne, and Fleur, who had arrived with the order, found themselves huddled together when the earth itself began to rumble. Following it was a roar and what seemed to be the ground itself rising with fissures.

Centaurs and Unicorns ran away as for many they found out why the Hogwarts motto was never tickle a sleeping dragon. The ground broke apart and Harry and the girls he ended up huddling with were met with a massive eye. The eye looked at them before it began to rise up to the heavens. In fact even Voldemort and Dumbledore were forced to stop their duel ad they met the giant being. It could have been sleeping here for millennia and no one was the wiser.

They woke it up and as it rose many would claim that this was the largest dragon none has ever seen in their lives. It was serpent like as it rose up allowing the grass and earth that had grown upon it to fall off. As it rose it then looked to the water as the group realized they were still on its body.

The creature glared at the foes and then looked to its passengers. It looked upon them showing a sentience and thought to its eyes. Then to Harry and Voldemort's shock it spoke.

"You... slayed my kin..." the creature said but before Harry could answer at the time the creature chuckled. "You have my thanks... the suffering she endured under the whelps control had driven her to insanity... I shall grant you a boon." It said in the snake language.

But as Voldemort no doubt demanded the father of the Basilisk to obey him the elder being ignored him. In fact he even tanked a killing curse which was supposed to be instant death. "This world is unworthy of you... I shall take you... to a world where you will be both appreciated... and be able to earn whatever fame you gain." It spoke as it began to free its body by slithering out.

But before Harry could speak up the creature made it to the water and released a vapor of sorts causing him to black out. And with that Harry's journey began with his unwitting cohorts.

(Start waking world location unknown)

Harry shot up in shock as he found himself in a cave of sorts with makeshift cots nearby. He noticed it was a bit humid but manageable. "What?" Harry asked as he got up and noted the tears on his clothing. Luckily it was something that could easily be mended but something felt off about this place.

"Harry!" Came a familiar voice and in turn he saw Hermione there carrying in firewood. Harry of course was wide eyed when he saw Hermione wearing what he could only call was a primitive island girl outfit as she had what he assumed was a skirt of leafs and a lead bra.

"Wh-What Hermione!?" Harry asked just before she went at him to wrap him in a bear hug as he noted her clothing was in a similar state of tears only with more wear suggesting either her wand was missing or snapped. The state of her dress suggested they may be marooned somehow.

"Harry we've been worried about you after we all arrived to this place and you wouldn't wake up." Hermione began as Harry looked worried to her.

"Wake up Hermione how long was I unconscious?" Harry asked as he had another question. "And who else is here with us?" Harry asked further as Hermione had the answer.

"In reverse order, Luna, Fleur, Daphne, and Susan and we've been here for about a month." Hermione listed off as she had a few others to factor in which was Harry's shock. "Also we had two unintentional arrivals though one of them is suffering from... side effects." Hermione said worried for the other one.

Just then a familiar owl was heard as Harry looked and saw Hedwig fly in with a full stomach no doubt having ate something while hunting. "Hedwig." Harry said as he smiled to the owl who landed near Harry. Harry then proceeded to pet the snow white owl who eased into his touch.

But just then a new voice was heard. "We're back Meowster." A voice said with a feline sound to it as more voices were heard.

"We found some food so we should cook it while we have the chance." Daphne was heard as she walked in with Luna and Susan both with that marooned look to their appearance much like Hermione's. But with them was some sort of cat creature who walked with them like an anthropomorphic creature.

"Um..." Harry trailed off as he looked to the trio.

"Oh Harry you are well... it seems the Nargels have cleared up." Luna said as she looked to Harry.

"I suppose Fleur is cooking right now?" Hermione asked as she looked to the trio.

"Yes she is." Daphne said as Harry really hoped this wasn't an Amazon island scenario.

"Um who or what is the cat?" Harry asked as Hermione saw what he was asking.

"Oh Harry this is Crookshanks he's the one who suffered the mentioned side effect." Hermione said as Harry was shock as Crookshanks waved to her.

"Nice to finally talk with my meowster and her friends." Crookshanks said looking to the group.

"Can you explain to me what is going on?" Harry asked as he was just confused here.

"This may take a bit..." Hermione explained as she looked to Harry before Daphne spoke up.

"When we were ambushed by Death Eaters the ensuing battle caused a huge monster to wake up and take us away on its back. We lost consciousness and in turn woke up here. Hermione woke up first with me in time to see the monster leaving. We were of course woken up by Crookshanks." Daphne explained pointing to the anthropomorphic cat. "After waking up Luna, Susan, and Fleur we found you in time to be attacked by a pack of monster we never seen before which Hermione compared to velociraptors and of course we tried our magic but well..." Daphne began to explain before stopping.

"But what?" Harry asked as he looked to the four similarly dressed girls.

"Our magic." Susan began as she blushed a bit. "It's been charges up to the point it's too powerful to focus through our wands." Susan explained as she looked to Harry blushing a bit.

"We had to improvise so I took command and we started surviving. Mind you sacrifices had to be made but we managed to survive out here for a whole month while keeping you safe." Hermione explained as Harry then felt his stomach moaned for food.

"Speaking of food Harry is hungry." Luna said as she looked to Harry who blushed in embarrassment.

(Later)

Harry was eating some cooked meat they were all eating off a large leaf plate as their meager meal was a large cooked meat and assorted fruits. Their camp was small but clearly well kept. No doubt Hermione managed to organize everything while they survived out here in the wilderness of this strange place. Hedwig was eating some of his own food clearly happy that Harry was awake.

"So did anyone try to send for help, have Hedwig contact someone?" Harry asked as he looked to Hedwig.

"We did Harry." Fleur said from her spot as she was dressed like the others as each outfit had minor variations to them. "Hedwig came back not more than 5 minutes later with the same letter." She explained as the French born witch held the makeshift letter in question.

"But how?" Harry asked but it was Luna who spoke.

"Because Hedwig can't locate the destination of the letter." Luna with a dreamy look to her eyes.

"In other words Harry we aren't in Britain or even on Earth anymore. It's the only way to explain this." Hermione confessed revealing they were very well trapped in a struggle for survival.

"So how have we been able to stay alive for so long?" Harry asked as he tried to change the subject.

"Staying one step ahead of anything and everything that wants to eat us, making necessary sacrifices for our survival, and keeping to a system." Hermione summarized as she looked to Harry who ate his food.

"Right now we've been lucky BUT I fear our good luck will run out soon." Daphne confessed as she sat on a log with the others.

"We learned to make due even without magic." Hermione said as their magic was being fueled by an outside source forcing them to release it every so often while hunting for food.

"So do we have a plan?" Harry asked looking to the others.

"Yes once you're ready we try to find civilization and get help." Susan said as she looked to the others.

"From there we can figure out our next move." Hermione said as she looked to her group of survivalists.

"Ok." Harry agreed as he sat there trying to keep his eyes from trailing over their exposed skin glistening with sweat from the heat.

Harry tries to shake off the thought and try to eat, but every time he look up, he still sees the girls, and the outfit they are wearing.

AS Harry saw before Hermione wearing a grass skirt and a leaper like top, with Susan she was wearing a longer grass skirt than Hermione and have big sea shells with threat tied on them and using it as a make shift bra/bikini to hold her natural breast in place enough.

Luna well she know how to make stuff with any junk around and she was very creative with hers, vines, leaves, and what seem to be flowers she made an outfit of what she found in the forest, even made a flower crown, as it seem she was mother nature's host in a way.

Fleur was something and maybe not that well creative creating covering but that didn't mean it was bad looking, as wearing a leaf at her crotch area, and her chest area as well that just cover her nipples like a Adam and Eve look, which does fit her well enough with the pale skin and blonde hair, she was like the perfect eve of the group.

Daphne look was a of animal skins and furs wrap around her as a skirt with a cloth tied around her chest holding her own breast in place, as she looks like a jungle princess of sort, along with some a homemade pearls necklace that was made with vines, and the pearls of calms, no doubt from the ones Susan has use to make hers.

Harry mostly look at himself and he seem to be a T.V movie character who is survivor of a shipwreck that wash ashore of an uncharted island who seem to be very skinny and starved being out in the open water for a long time before he even reach the shore that was filled with beautifully women… watches T.V at the Durley's at times and his cousin was in control of the remote mostly.

Harry push that thought to the back of his head for now as there other things to be worry about at this time, the use of their magic was gone as without wands they were pretty much muggles with a chance of doing accidental magic with no way of channeling it.

As Harry looked around he saw some spears that seem made for hunting, made bows and arrows without feather on them so they were good for short range or fishing, some clubs with dry blood on it so ether killing any creature they hunted thorough, and what he could tell with some of the small weapon that were on the girls now, small stone knives with the handles made from the remains of their wands.

Speaking of wands as Harry asked, "Hermione, what happen with my wand?"

Hermione thought and said, "It… went missing when we came here."

"We would try looking for it, but some huge monster keep appearing and chase after us, we're sorry we could not get it back," Susan said as harry nodded as he said to them, "Its fine I guess, and if we ever did find it I guess we couldn't use it anyways."

"That pretty much the bloody point," Daphne said as Fleur said to her, "There'z no need for rudeness."

"let's try to finish up here before getting a move on, I'll check the compass and the map, and see where we can go off from here," Hermione said as Harry question, "You have a compass and a map?"

"Oh yes, we founded a map within a cave when we were hiding in it one time. It was mostly torn but we put it back together while cleaning it up, and Hermione made a compass with a water a leaf, and a small black shard that stuck someone button," Luna said as Hermione told her, "It was a magnetite Luna, a natural made magnet I just use, while figuring it out the polarity of this place."

"So with the map and the compass we can find our way out of here," harry aside as Hermione answer him saying, "Maybe, but then again maybe not as we may have found the map but it was old and had no marking of any sort to tell of any village or city, but I was able to use it to help display our location by finding a pattern of land we are in, wasn't easy but I did."

"You mostly climb up a tree," Luna said as Hermione nodded to that and said, "Which was not the easy part, but by luck there wasn't a monster creature waiting for me below."

"That's good at least," Harry said as the group keep on eating as they were enjoying themselves and harry no doubt enjoy it as it was filling his belly as a month coma, he is lucky to walk at this point and not weak legged.

Suddenly there was a stomp sound with a shake following it as the girls suddenly stop eating as they had a look of fear in their eyes, as Harry look at them and asked, "What wrong?"

Another stomp soon came as Hermione quickly stood up and said, "Gather everything quickly, the weapon and food but toss the meat, and leave the spears in the ground, quickly!"

"Got it Meowster," Crookshanks said as everyone soon rush to their position as Harry stood up and said, "What happen, what is it Hermione?"

Hermione didn't' say a word as she quickly went to the tent and grab a make shift back and place everything she needed in it with Fleur packing up the fruit while tossing the meat with Crookshanks also help out with it by carrying a big bag of something overs its head and toss with the meat Fleur toss down and inside of it was raw fishes before Crookshanks grab a few out of it and put it in a small bag of his own that act like a backpack.

Daphne and Susan were getting the spear and placing them into small made holes in the ground as it seem they were making a barrier of spears of sort while Luna grab all the made weapon they had while she came over to harry and handed him a stone made knife as she said, "You remember the huge monster we mention before?"

"Yea?" harry asked as he took the knife wondering why she would give him one, then the stomping soon gotten louder and the shakes gotten stronger and went faster as Luna said, "Well its here."

Suddenly some trees were knock down and a huge creature came forth and roar out as Harry horror as he saw it, it was big, scary looking and it seem to be a mix of a T-rex and a crocodile as Luna said, "That the monster, we better run now."

Harry didn't say a word to agree as they both started running for their lives with Hermione coming out quickly with a bow and arrow as she fire a few shots at it to draw its attention as she yell out, "Over here beast!"

The arrow stuck, but they didn't go in as deep as it stop and turn towards Hermione as she stop firing arrow and ran for it as the beast chase after her now as Harry stop and saw what was happening as he shouted, "Hermione no!"

AS he was about to go after her until Luna stop him and said, "Harry stop, don't go after her."

"Hermione is about to get killed, we need to save her," Harry said as he was about to go until Luna pull him in harder and said, "Harry potter and listen to me as I wasn't done! Don't go after her, she has a plan for this, she came up with one in case the beast came here."

Harry wonder what she meant as eh watch and see Hermione running through the thick parts of trees and vine as it was easy for her to move through while the beast gotten stuck in between the trees and gotten a bit tangle in the vines slowing it down.

"Come one or Hermione plan would be for nothing," Luna said as he drag harry away from danger as they gotten to a safe place to meet the others at.

Hermione came forth around the spears and the toss meat were place as she asked the girls, "Are we good?"

"We think so," Susan said as Daphne said, "Enough to slow it down."

"Let's go then, there no time," Hermione said as the beast suddenly came forth as its rips the trees down as the girls suddenly ran over to where Harry, Luna, and Fleur is at as they wave their hands as the girls ran pass all the spears as they can and group the others as Hermione said, "Lets' move, the beast would smell the meat but it won't be long before he eat it all or ignores it."

They soon gotten out of there with the beast gotten all the vines off of itself by clawing and tearing it off with its teeth's before looking around for its pray and its smell something as it turns its head towards the small pile of meat the girls toss down as its walk over to it and give it a sniff before raising its head and growls as it turn its head catching the scent of its pray, leading to the barrier of spears, the roar out as it took a few steps and swing tis tail, destroying the spear barrier and chase after the group.

(With Harry and the girls)

The group ran as fast with Harry doing the best he can to keep up, but it seem a mouth long coma zap his stamina as his movement because sluggish and the food wasn't helping as it isn't digested enough to give him energy, and it was slowing him down too with the weight.

He soon trips and grunt as he hit the ground, the girls stop as Daphne said, "Of all the bloody times."

Hermione rush back to help him as she gotten him to his feet fast and said, "I'm sorry harry, I should I figure you haven't regain your strength yet to run."

"We need to move right meow!" Crookshanks said as Daphne came and help as well, then suddenly the roar of the beast is heard and the stomping was strong coming towards them as Fleur said, "Vun!"

The group ran fast as they can as Hermione and Daphne carry Harry the best they can as it seem it wasn't the first time they done it as they carrying him with ease, as when they gotten out of the area they were in the beast came through and roar out as it kept on going.

"We need find some cover fast!" Susan said as Hermione said to her, "If we can get to the caves we can hide out in there until the beast leave us alone."

As soon they reach a rocky area, they suddenly stop as Daphne with Hermione and harry in their arms said, "Whoa, bad idea right now."

The whole group stop as they saw a small pack of what harry can assume the raptors that Hermione was talking about. The boom sound was getting louder as Harry looked behind them and knew the giant t-rex like monster wasn't giving up on its pray so easily. "We need to move." Harry said as they had to get out of here.

But before they could leave one of the raptors was behind them and roaring out and soon they were surrounded by them. "On no." Hermione gasped as she realized they were trapped. Fleur summoned some fireballs in her hands as luckily her Veela Born power wasn't being juices up as badly as her magical core.

But before the fight could break out the larger monster appeared from behind them as the group saw it there roaring out. They were cornered on both sides as the larger monster roared whole the smaller ones eased back to wait for one of them to escape the larger predators notice. "This... this may be it." Daphne gasped as she saw this play out. 'I'm sorry Astoria...' Daphne thought as she realized she may never see her younger sister again.

Fleur shared Daphne's thoughts as Hermione saw that their magic would be needed here. The wands weren't snapped which was a miracle in itself but the fact remained if they are forced to use their magic it may make things worse than they already are. Harry trusted the girls but he also saw they were doomed now. Hermione figured that the monster must have tracked the scent of the cooking food from earlier. She had hoped the dung, flowers, and herbs would have deter the creature but cooking meat wasn't that easy to hide it seems.

When all hope seemed lost and the monsters were about to gang up on them a group of glowing fireflies came at them or more specifically Harry. The girls were confused and worried about this until a human roar was heard. Just then a man in a suit of armor came in and managed to use his massive great sword to trip up the larger monster causing it to trip mid charge and land on the other side. It then began to struggle getting up as he then looked to the group.

"Are you well?" The man asked as he looked like a knight of sorts but unlike the grill of the helmets the face plate looked like an actual face.

"Um... yeah." Daphne said as Luna still had her loony Luna look almost like she knew help would arrive.

"You made it." Luna said as the man saw her and tilted his head a bit.

"A seer?" he wondered aloud which shocked them that he even knew what that was.

Just then the velociraptors began coming in from behind outside the hunters notice before a new voice was heard. "Mordred!" The owner of the voice called out as just then a large glaive weapon was seen flying in and stabbing one of the Velociraptors and hurting a few others before the owner came in. She was wearing a very tribal like outfit with a horn on her head piece with white fur like hair mixed in. The outfit showed a lot of skin and with it showed a small six pack on the woman's stomach, thick legs, and from what they saw of her shoulders developing muscle there as well.

The woman grabbed the spear and took it back before spinning it around and keeping the smaller monsters at bay. "Next time pay close attention to your rear." The woman said as she looked familiar to Harry.

"I'll remember that Lily." Mordred said making Harry go wide eyed.

"Lily?" Harry asked aloud but went unheard.

"This way Meow!" A new voice much like Crookshanks said as the group looked and saw two more anthropomorphic cats with armor and weapons.

"Meowster wants us to get you to safety while they deal with Deviljo and the Jaggies." The second creature said and thus the group were made to follow.

The two smirked to each other and knew they had space to fight now. "I'll deal with Deviljo you handle the smaller targets." Mordred said as Lily nodded.

"Very well I'll join you once they are dealt with." Lily said as she made her way to the Jaggies.

"That's if I do not finish first." Mordred said as he got ready as well. Lily then charged at the Jaggies and went at them with her Glaive launching smaller insects at her foes. Mordred wasn't too far off as he use his massive sword to block the attack and had his arm holding up the defense. Deviljo reeled back from it and in turn Mordred went for the attack. Mordred ran to the side sword drawn before jumping at Deviljo. He then jumped back after a slash at it before landing at a tree. He then ran up it and got on Deviljos back before he began to stab at the back with a dagger.

Deviljo of course tried to buck him off but Mordred kept his grip. He only had to lose his grip once but he responded by launching a grappling hook like item at it. He then proceeded to chop down on it with his claymore causing the tail to fall off. This caused Deviljo to feel great pain and great rage at the little human. Mordred's helmet glowed from the eyes as he glared at his massive foe.

Nearby Lily was fast as she swung her Glaive about and even launched bugs from the glowing spot on the pommel of it. She showed was faster than the Jaggies as it was clear she had both skill and experience doing this. So as she fought her foes she jumped over a small group of them and sliced through many of them at once. The monsters began to surround her before they all went at her at once. Lily smirked and spun her spear around above and around her and in turn manages to deflect all her attacks at once. In doing so she got ready for the next bout to begin.

Nearby Mordred stab the back of the Deviljo with his great sword before jumping off its back. This great sword was special as it was the only thing on his person that did not look like it came from the flesh of a monster like Lily's glaive. Mordred then threw the great sword at the monster's head where is stabbed into its forehead. He then made a smirking sound before turning around and stabbing it deeper into the monsters head. The beast let out a final roar before it fell down dead.

He then looked to Lily and smirked when he saw how she made the Jaggies limp away or fall before making a full escape showing she had beaten them all. Harry and the girls saw this as Crookshanks was talking with the other two cat creatures. But before anyone could speak when the dup looked over Harry saw a face he had only seen in pictures such as the scrapbook Hagrid gave him long ago. "Mum..." Harry said as the woman named Lily widened her emerald green eyes that mirrored Harry's own.

At first she thought she was looking at her dearly departed husband James but the eyes and fading scar gave it away. "H... Harry?" Lily asked in shock never in her wildest dreams expecting to see hers on here after so long.

All in all Mordred stayed out of it while the girls were shocked to see Lily Potter alive and well.

(Scene Break Later that day)

After the hunt Mordred had left to turn it in after they had carved up the dead monsters. Right now the group was gathered in Lily's provided quarters in the city as they sat around a table.

Mordred was of course back as a cat like creature much like the others acted as a housekeeper nearby. The girls were covered in blankets and given fresh clothing which they were grateful for. Like sat at the table with them as her helmet was off revealing her long red hair. "So... Harry um." Lily began but clearly it was awkward as Harry tried to find the right way to voice his question.

"How did you end up here and alive?" Harry finally asked causing Lily to sigh.

"About 15 years ago I died correct?" Lily asked as she looked to Harry who nodded. "I'm not exactly sure... I remember dying... then a dream of being on a monsters back and then waking up in this world." Lily explained as she looked to the group. "I'm assuming an Elder Dragon brought you lot here as well?" Lily asked as she looked to the others.

"If you meant that large serpent then yes." Hermione responded nursing a drink to help stave off her month long ordeal.

"I see..." Lily said before Mordred spoke up.

"Then you lot better get comfortable your here for the long run." Mordred said as his helmet was off as his violet eyes and ebony back hair shown him to be of noble birth.

"Mordred!" Lily scolded but Daphne spoke.

"Pardon we're what?" Daphne asked but Mordred spoke.

"I mean if an Elder Dragon brought you here... then in all likely hood it was a one way trip." Mordred spoke as he looked to the group.

"But that can't be, we have responsibilities to attend to." Susan said but Lily sighed seeing the look of betrayal on Harley's face.

"We tried to go back ourselves but the factors weren't in our favor finding the right Dragon that brought you here and having it go the way it brought you had no chances of succeeding. I even tried and could never track down the one who brought me here." Lily explained whole nursing her drink.

"But..." Harry began but then it occurred to him particularly what the Elder Dragon said before he blacked out. "So that's what it meant..." Harry said as he looked to the others with a promise to explain later.

"I'll be outside." Mordred said as Lily sighed.

"Very well Mordred." Lily said as she smiled to Mordred who returned the smile.

All saw this as Harry saw that moment of quiet and saw the loving look the two shared before Mordred left. "What just happened?" Harry asked as he tried to make sense of that.

"Oh um..." Lily began but knew she had to find a gentle way to tell... but she needed answers first. "Has Sirius been raising you like I asked and not to emulate his... reckless behavior?" Lily asked as she knew Sirius would work without end to try making Harry a Marauder somehow hence why she made Amelia Harry's godmother.

"Um... no." Harry confessed as he looked to his mother. "When... Peter sold you out to Voldemort he was accused as the traitor and sent to Azkaban without Trial." Harry said making Lily go wide eyed in shock when she heard this.

"Tell me." Lily said as she knew that tones Harry wasn't telling her the whole truth. Harry looked to her and saw the tone she used that promised if she didn't like what she heard then she will make whoever was responsible pay for the rest of their lives and their afterlives. "Tell me everything." Lily said as clearly she wanted answers and wasn't going to be denied them.

"Um... we'll go make ourselves at home." Hermione said as she and the girls took their leave knowing Harry needed to be alone for this.

(Outside)

Mordred leaned on the wall as he never left to begin with seeing as he opted to stay out of this situation himself. He wasn't surprised when the girls came out as they saw him there either eavesdropping or relaxing. He then looked to them and pointed torts a direction. "Rooms are that way." Mordred said pointing with his thumb to which the girls nodded and followed the direction.

When Mordred was alone he then sighed a bit with his eyes closed over some troublesome stuff. "Well this is going to be awkward." Mordred confessed as he leaned on the wall.

(Back with the duo)

It took a bit but Harry told her everything from his time with the Dursleys to the fiasco with Umbridge that was going on during his 5th year. The look on Lily's face after it was all Harry needed to know that she was quite crossed with the world she was no longer able to return to. But how could she not be crossed when she finds out her son had to face Voldemort to protect a stone the teachers were supposed to protect when Dumbledore basically told them the area it was held in was off limits without giving a good reason as to why. That was like telling idiots to come on in we have cookies. Furthermore he put the students in danger to try and draw out Voldemort from what she was hearing.

The Second Year began and what did she, find that once more her son and his friends were forced to jump in when a Basilisk was on the loose and after the first attack he should have evacuated the school immediately and close it down until the Basilisk could be located. Instead he puts students in danger again and yes she understands there was bureaucracy going on but it was common sense.

Third Year was the only good year because other than the Dementors Sirius name was cleared of his charges. That alone made up for at least one minor thing. But it went off the edge when the Goblet of Fire occurred. She read about the tournament that had caused the deaths of many students and thanks to it Voldemort had come back from the dead. She was lucky Harry made some more friends because clearly he was in some loving need all things considered.

She had always suspected Dumbledore wasn't fit to be a military leader. After all in war the pacifists normally die a horrible death. They have no business in a battlefield when it was man vs man. But the fact he put students in danger twice and her son being among those students didn't sit well with Lily. He was lucky she was trapped in this world otherwise she would have hexed him until he was a cripple.

But as she mentally ranted she knew Harry deserved an explanation of not only her being here but also her relationship with Mordred. Yes she did miss James but while she was alone in this world with her supercharged magic... Mordred was there with her every step of the way.

"Mum." Harry began getting Lily's attention. "How did you find me out there?" Harry asked before Lily asked and passed something over to Harry.

"With this." She said presenting to Harry's joy his wand.

"My wand?!" Harry called out taking it as Lily smiled as Harry's arm was made whole again.

"Yes when we found it during an expedition Mordred and I both knew someone else had made the journey and went looking." Lily said while Harry put his wand away knowing while in this world using it was a tad bit dangerous for their group. "It was a miracle that it was you of all people." Lily said sadly yet grateful that she was reunited with her son after so many years in this world.

"I suppose, but it doesn't feel something good coming here. It seems more dangerous here than back home," Harry said as Lily understood as there was more of a danger here in this world than in the other one that she, Harry, and all the girls are from as she said, "I'm sorry then, and your somewhat right but it seem it because it is in fact more dangerous then back home. I do promise that Mordred and I will protect you and the girls that came with you."

"That one thing I want to ask about mom, as what is going on with you and him, who is he?" Harry asked as Lily seem a tad afraid to tell but she can pass it off to ask another question of her own as she said, "Mordred is… well he was Mordred Pendragon, as you may or may not heard of the story of Camelot, the son of King Author."

Harry eyes widen to this as he knew the stories well as Hogwarts History classes did teach him enough as Stories are also written history of the past, as the man that his mother is with, Mordred the dark prince, the betrayer, the man who wielded the sword brother to Excalibur named Clarent, the man who murder his father, and was told the first dark lord that first lived.

Harry stood up and said, "That man… He's that Mordred?"

"Yes harry, that is him," Lily said as Harry was confused as it seem Mordred didn't seem hundreds of years old, he was looking barely in his early 40's as he asked, "H-how is he here, and why are you with him, acting friendly with him?"

"Harry you need to calm down, when I first came here Mordred was the one who found me, taken me in and help me, as you may already know thing works differently here, Mordred said he been here for a while and taught me how to survive, while during that time we became partners, and had gotten closer than just partners or friends."

Harry eyes widen a bit as he couldn't believe what his mother was saying as she went on saying, "We became lovers to each other, now I know that not what you wanted to hear but-

"But what? Your with- With a… the first dark lord, a man that killed his father for his kingdom, a man that destroy lives and ruin homes, and your… your betrayed my father, your husband as did you forget who killed you?!" Harry said as Lily was surprise what harry is saying but this is a huge shock for all of them as she quickly stood up and put her hands on his shoulder and said, "Harry, I didn't forget, but it wasn't Mordred, but Voldemort, and Mordred he isn't like that anymore, not for a long time, But please understand, I still love your father, but when he died, all I had was you and I died protecting you, and when I came here I was all alone."

Lily put a hand over her own heart and said with tears in her eyes and said, "I was alone and hurt, to the moment I thought I was going to die, Mordred came and saved me, and through the years I've been here, he help me every step of the way, and I didn't plan on loving anyone else harry, but it happen and Mordred isn't the same man he once was before he came here."

"How would you know if he wasn't the same before he came here, how would you know that?" Harry asked as he backed away from Lily's hand that was still on his shoulder, with Harry's mother try to figure out what to say, but could not as she told him, "I cannot say Harry, its Mordred story to tell."

Harry just backs away more and said, "I… I can't… I can't stand here anymore with you."

Soon enough Harry rush out the door with Lily reaching out as she called out to him, "Harry!"

(Outside)

Harry open the door and didn't see who stood by the doorway as he walk away and to the area where the other rooms are at as he saw the girls walk that way from the doorway, as Mordred stood there in silent as he knew this would happen, as his past had left a bad mark in the other world, all because he was blinded by rage, while his father didn't show the love he did have for his own son.

Mordred also knew rage was a powerful yet dangerous weapon. If not controlled then it would be the undoing of everyone and anyone involved. In turn Mordred stood up from his spot when he heard the door slam when Harry found the room that would be his. Lily came out and saw Mordred there as he looked to his lover. "I'll talk to him." Mordred said as he knew his past wasn't a pure white.

But he wouldn't let it control him... after all when the weight of his sin had dawned to him he had attempted suicide. A death most dishonorable when he couldn't live with the guilt of his transgression. The Knight of Betrayal some would call him using the sword meant to choose Arthurs successor to strike him down. Mordred could never outgrow that guilt... but being here he had come to accept it. Here he could build a Kingdom not by a land but by a people. Many hunters look up to him and many who desired to be Hunters were inspired by him. Mordred wanted to be that to be someone who inspired loyalty and courage in many.

So thus Mordred chose to talk to Harry seeing that the boy needed to understand. Besides if by chance Mordred and Lily become husband and wife he rather have Harry and himself being able to bond. Thus as he went to the door to Harry's room to talk to the boy he noted Lily going to the girls room no doubt wanting to bond with the son she had not seen since he was a year old.

(Harry)

Harry was sitting on the provided bed of the Spartan room. As he sat there he tried to figure out how his mother would not only move on from his father but run to the arms of a Dark Lord. Mordred was considered the first Dark Lord my history that some even accused him for the reason their world had to remain hidden. The Son of Morgana Le Fay the first Dark Lady whom taught Mordred everything he knew so he may slay his father. Mordred who was the very reason Camelot fell so long ago.

Harry couldn't accept that his mother was with a monster such as him. What could she have seen in him to run into his arms? He felt betrayed he is reunited with his mother only to find out she had gone dark on all of them. She was in a relationship with Mordred and Harry was worried he would have to associate with him as his step-father of all things. That man shouldn't even be alive now but here he was as if the world wanted to take even more from him and uses his mother as insult to injury.

If he could without causing massive destruction he would have used his wand and blast Mordred to oblivion damn what his mother said. Just then he heard the door open after a knock and on the other side Harry was expecting Lily but got Mordred instead. "Boy." Mordred began as he walked in and sat on a chair not too far away.

"What do you want?" Harry asked as he glared at the man who stole his mother from his father.

"To talk." Mordred said as he sat down. "And to get you to stop acting like a child, boy." Mordred said as Harry glared at the man who had insulted him.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked but Mordred cut him off.

"I talk you listen boy." Mordred said as he was trying to bond with Harry in his own way. Furthermore he wasn't going to let that rage destroy Harry either like it had done for Mordred three years ago.

Harry argued but Mordred looked to him.

"Until you become a man you are a boy and right now your still acting as a child thus you are boy." Mordred said showing he didn't acknowledge Harry as a man but only as a boy. "I heard you yelling at your mother and I think you should apologize to her." Mordred said as Harry glared at this man.

"For what calling her out on the fact she basically left me even if she didn't have a way back and abandoning my father?!" Harry argued but Mordred glared at him.

"I said I talk you listen boy." Mordred said as Harry glared at the man. "I know my past makes you distrusting of me. I shall neither defend it nor defend my actions. I know what I had done and the scars live with me eternally." Mordred explained causing Harry to go wide eyed at this a bit. "The fact my murdering my father a, great man mind you, was basically me throwing a temper tantrum when I had believed he did not acknowledge me as his son." Mordred said as he remembered it. "My rage at the time was used by my mother Morgana who felt she was the rightful ruler of Camelot. I was manipulated by my own mother to do her bidding." Mordred said as he explained his side of the story. "But despite the manipulations the sins are still mine to bare I struck down my father to take the throne from him when all I had truly desired was his acknowledgement of me as a child of his." Mordred spoke as Harry heard this.

"Rage is a powerful but dangerous weapon one that should not be used unless you can channel it properly." Mordred spoked as he looked to Harry. "I will not defend my actions but I will live with this pain for the rest of my days... and ensure no other makes the same mistake especially you boy." Mordred said as Harry was surprised Mordred would say this. For a moment Harry saw Mordred's pain the man who desired the love of his father so much that it had cos him everything. Harry felt somehow he'd have done the same if their roles were reversed. "The worse part... I found out at the end he truly did love me but the demands of his people and both hid duty and chivalry demanded he keep stalwart and lock his emotions away." Mordred said as it was clear why he regretted it.

"I could never read between the lines at the time the subtle favoritism he directed torts me, trusting me to lead battles despite my less then knight like demeanor, giving my opinions at the Round Table thought, and much more." Mordred said as he was clearly letting it out on Harry. "And because of that... Camelot was destroyed leaving me the sole survivor." Mordred said as Harry was curious now on how he arrived here. "My arrival here perhaps it was divine intervention because when I met the Elder Dragon who brought me here... I was attempting to end my own life." Mordred said confessing how he tried to commit suicide from the guilt he felt.

Now Harry was starting to feel bad for the man and ashamed at himself. He looked to Mordred who stood back up and began to leave the room saying his peace. "Mordred wait!" Harry called out as Mordred stopped to listen to him. "I'm sorry... it's just... so much to take in at once... I just didn't." Harry began as Mordred then turned around and put a strong arm on Harry's shoulder.

"Most understandable boy... I'd be both shocked and concerned if you didn't respond like that." Mordred said showing he had learned how to better read people when he failed to read into Arthur's actions. Furthermore his eyes showed a wisdom in them that only the most seasoned of warriors or Soldiers or the eldest of men could possible possess.

Mordred's eyes did not show a soulless monster but in fact a man who had done many wrongs that he seeks to correct before he knows peace. "You're still calling me a boy." Harry glared for a moment but Mordred chuckled in response.

"As I said until you become a man you're just a boy." Mordred said as he looked to Harry who glared at him. "Your mother is talking to those girls you came here with." Mordred said as he looked to Harry. "No doubt giving them offers to get on their feet here in this world. Lily and I had made a lot of connections during out time here." Mordred said as Harry heard this and knew they had to support themselves somehow.

"You're a monster hunter right?" Harry asked as Mordred smirked a bit.

"Yes an ex-dark lord turned into a hunter. A life not anticipated by most welcome to." Mordred said as he then looked to Harry. "Are you considering becoming a Hunter?" Mordred asked as Harry would be lying if he said he wasn't. After all he wanted to become an Auror back in his world and he figured this may be a close second. "Very well boy if the girls agree then Lily and I shall vouch for you... but even if you become one." Mordred began before smirking to Harry. "You'll still be a long ways away from being a man." Mordred said as he looked to Harry.

"I... I understand." Harry agreed as he looked to Mordred.

"Good hopefully I'll be able to have you at our side when you're a man." Mordred said as to the former Knight of Betrayal Harry was a boy and thus needed to grow up some before he could be considered a man.

(Scene Break a year later)

Mordred and Lily of course kept their word to help Harry and the girls in any way they could. For starters getting them Palico's which was difficult enough. Hermione handed over Crookshanks to Daphne seeing as the latter of which was to be a Hunter while Hermione was a handler. Thus Harry found one by the name of Gloves who reminded him of those cats whose fur around the paws reminded him of white gloves. Seeing as there was six of them their group was split in half so to speak.

Harry and Daphne would be the hunters of one group with Hermione as their handler while Susan and Luna would be the hunters of the other with Fleur as their handler. It was Lily's suggestion in the end though for this build up and Harry quickly learned why. Apparently his mother was intent on giving Harry a harem to make up for the years of love he was denied by the Dursleys and both Hogwarts and the wizarding world when they turned on him.

Mordred stayed out of it but even though Lily wouldn't admit it Mordred knew she was telling the truth. Luckily they managed to use their wands when forging their weapons as the forger managed to mix them together. So as of right now their groups were made and their licenses distributed between them. Harry was given a Charge Blade Weapon seeing as Mordred had seen Harry's skill with the sword and though he enjoys the simplicity of his great sword or the sword and shield Mordred knew Harry needed versatility thus the Charge Blade.

It took him time to figure it out but Harry got it in the end. But it seems Daphne was a mistress with the Insect Glaive which Lily taught her how to use it herself allowing her a chance to teach someone how to use it. Hermione being the handler made sense seeing as her strongest weapon was her intellect and knowledge. Susan Bones and her Palico Bonefish were a perfect duo it seems seeing that the busty Hufflepuff showed to be proficient with a Great Sword. Mordred taught her how to use the heavy sword and suggested she consider upgrading it to a higher weapon one day.

Shy, busty, and a tank able of chopping you in two Mordred knew that was a rare combo that was openly accepted in battle as long as it was on your side. Luna the one Mordred saw had seer blood in her had opted for the heavy bowgun to act as support due to the different rounds the weapon can take. Fleur of course being a former Curse Breaker for Gringotts was made the handler for these two and judging by the looks of the group Mordred knew that Harry would be both the bane and envy of every male hunter in the Guild and possible the Research commission when Lily gets her way. And Lily always gets her way a lesson he learned quickly when dealing with such a woman.

But today was a day of parting as Lily and Mordred held bags at the docks while Harry looked to Mordred and Lily. This 4th Fleet was preparing to depart for the New World after an Elder Dragon had made the crossing a few years back. Lately a lot of Elder Dragons have crossed to the new world in some sort of migration of sorts. The Research Commission had been deployed to investigate why and quite possibly colonize the area. Colonizing was going splendidly mind you and the 4th fleet had a combination of youth and experience.

"Well love, I suppose this is it for now." Lily said sadly but when such a request like this came in she knew she had to take it.

"Mum... I." Harry began as this short year... was the best time he had with his mother.

"No tears love this isn't goodbye." Lily comfort as Mordred agreed with his lover... and hopefully something more.

"Of course boy I'm expecting to see you with the next fleet when you're a man." Mordred said as he looked to Harry.

"Of course." Harry said as it was clear Mordred still saw Harry as a boy despite being sixteen years of age now.

"And Harry remember..." Lily began as she smiled to her son. "When you come to the New World I expect you to have wooed those young girls into a harem by then so you can give me many grandchildren to spoil. So don't use protection ok." Lily said with a wink causing Harry to blush at her mother's bluntness.

"Mum!" Harry called out in embarrassment causing Mordred to laugh a little.

"See you soon Harry." Mordred said as he walked to the ship knowing once they boarded it there was no turning back. Lily gave one last hug to her son as she bid him farewell for the time being. They both knew they'd see each other again as Gloves smiled at them nearby.

"10 years I'll see you both soon." Harry said as Mordred kept walking before Lily joined him.

"Are you going to be ok?" Hermione asked while walking up to him holding a large book in her hands

"Yeah I'll be fine." Harry confessed as he was going to miss them but it wasn't goodbye forever. He knew he'd see them soon.

In ten years they would see each other again and hopefully by then Harry would face them both as a man. As Mordred and Lily left Harry still remembered that ritual Mordred performed to cleanse his scar of a soul fragment of Voldemort. Mordred commented how in theory the fragment would go after the creator and any other fragments as well but being in another world is was only a theory after all. Even if that was the case Dumbledore must have detected it and when Harry was possibly believed to be dead they just needed to find the other fragments and Voldemort would be no more.

"Come on Fleur has food waiting." Hermione said as Harry nodded and followed after her as they had a lot of work to do if they ever want to be part of the 5th fleet voyage to the great unknown New World.

"Of course." Harry said as he knew his mother's home would feel strange without her there.

But Hermione figured by the time they arrive in Asteria in 10 years Harry may have a younger have half-sibling waiting when one considered how frisky Mordred and Lily could be. After all she's ashamed to admit it but Hermione and a few of the others girls had caught the two and peeped on them as they were love making.

But Harry was right they had to get ready seeing as they would need to be ready in 10 years for the next fleet off to the new world. In this new world they begin their new lives and thus even without magic as they were used to they still had ways. But now as many has said the sapphire star shall light their way.

(TBC)


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome To Asteria

Magic and Monsters

ESKK: Well here we are at long last. The long awaited arrival to Asteria well then let's get to it.

Warning: This chapter will have lemons and expect more down the line later you have been warned.

Disclaimer: Neither myself nor Mr. Unknow own any rights to Harry Potter or Monster Hunter Worlds they belong to JK Rowling and Capcom. Now then let's start the hunt.

(Start Prelude)

Sisters and brothers of the Fifth Fleet, it's time. I'll keep my farewell brief, never was much with words. Once you board this ship, there is no turning back. The next ground your feet will touch will be that of the New World. If any of you have lost your nerve, then step away now and let no one judge you.

Very well. Then sail safe and strong. And may the sapphire star light your way.

(Start 10 years later ship)

It has been 10 years since Mordred and Lily had left for the new World. 11 years since the group's arrival upon this strange large yet dangerous world. The now 26 year old Harry had arrived in the galley of the ship as he descended down the stairs inspecting everyone here. He was seen wearing a leather outfit opting to pack light for the journey with his glasses in tow. These glasses were one of the many replacements he was forced to get with this line of work and thus was hoping his mum may be willing to give him some specially made armor to fix that problem.

He noted Palico's walking around serving large trays of food while some Hunters were looking over their gear. Harry soon found an open table and seat before he sat down and relaxed a bit. He hoped to reserve this table for a bit for his harem as some would call it. Honestly he didn't know how he made it work or how he was lucky like this. Yes his mother got the last laugh when trying to make a harem for him thus Harry in the 10 years in the old world had acquired his own harem.

As he sat there he soon found a pair of slender arms wrapping around his neck from behind causing him to look to the leather clad arms. "Hello there sailor." Daphne was heard as she smiled lovingly to Harry.

"Hello Daphne." Harry greeted as he looked to one of his lovers. Harry was either really lucky or really crazy to handle a harem of 5 girls. 4 of which were from different Hogwarts Houses, one of them being a foreign girl from France who was 3 years his senior so getting intimate always made the girl have to lean down to reach him. Daphne then joined Harry in the seat next to him and began to relax a bit. "So where are the others?" Harry asked before the telltale sign of allure was felt as Fleur Delacour walked in and sat down with them alongside Susan Bones and Luna Lovegood.

"Well we are right here Harry." Fleur said as she smiled to her mate. Being part Veela had its advantages even here which helped seeing as her English has greatly improved since she had been here to the point of being able to speak perfect English with a few French words or terms mixed in. Fleur was dressed in a basic outfit of the time design for the Handler to allow her to go into the field and provide support from the Base Camps. Upon her head was specs goggles for gathering data or viewing from a long distance.

"Hermione is off going over the information we have thus far on the New World." The now 15 year old Luna added as she smiled to them. They had all grown some these past ten years while Harry managed to put some muscle mass to himself. Luna was dressed in the Hunter's outfit a basic set of armor as they had all taken the basic sets but they had been kept in close contact as they were promised updated gear from Lily and Mordred. Those two were high ranking hunters and it's only because of Harry that they were getting this gear to begin with. Their magic also played a role so they needed specialized gear.

"It's good we need to have as much information as we can." Susan added as even after 10 years she was still self-conscious about her bust size as large as it was hence why she opted to wear Chainmail armor.

"10 years and we're going to see your mum and Mordred again." Daphne said as she smiled to their squad.

"Yeah..." Harry said missing his mother who had been gone for 10 years with the 4th Fleet.

"You suppose she may have married Mordred by now?" Fleur asked as Luna looked to the French woman.

"Well of course I'm more curious if she had given Harry a younger sibling yet." Luna said as Harry eased in his chair as he wasn't really intent on calling Mordred his father or even his step-father.

"Hey now no need to frighten Harry." Hermione was heard while the walked in as like Fleur she was dressed in practical clothing for none combative roles. The now 26 year old Witch turned Handler was wearing googles much like Fleur was. "But I'm sure Harry will love whatever sibling he may or may not have yet like any elder brother would." Hermione teased a bit but Harry smiled knowing she was not wrong on that one.

Just then Gloves was heard as he with Crookshanks, Bonefish, and Pixie Luna's Palico joined in carrying trays with large mugs full of rum. The group took it save for Hermione and Fleur as they knew the hunters had the largest diets due to the nature of their career path and the calories they burn through with both adrenaline and physical demand.

"Well rumor has it that people believe the 5th Fleet has the best chance at solving this whole Elder Crossing fiasco." Susan said as she smiled to the others.

"Well I can't say their wrong." Fleur said taking some pride being in the fifth fleet.

"Here-here." Daphne agreed as the four hunters downed the rum in one fell swoop which was the testament of the life style they now live. Hermione rolled her eyes a bit before they went to the window causing her to lower her goggles to it. She ran over to the window to investigate it as Harry and Daphne saw this. The two followed after her hoping to get some information as to what was going on right now.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked as Hermione switched her specs before zooming in to the scene.

"The waves are beginning to pick up. Normally it's a sign of something big. Hopefully its landfall." Hermione said as she then looked to the others. "We best start acquiring our equipment don't wish to come in ill prepared now do we." Hermione said as Daphne nodded in response to the assessment.

"Just like first year it seems... only no Voldemort here." Harry said as Hermione nodded to this.

"And hopefully this time no gauntlet of tasks or other dangers to make the school unsafe." Hermione said to which Daphne and their two Palico's agreed.

Just then the boat began to shake violently as the crew both hunters and sailors alike began to grasp to something to hold onto. Hermione, Harry, and Daphne then ran to the deck to see what was going on.

(Main Deck)

The Main Deck was in chaos as despite their ship not being the only one affected by this it was clear all the other ships were being affected by this. Just then something began to rise from the ocean water looking like a volcano of sorts as their ship was caught in the grip of the massive volcano. Everyone tried their best to hold on but it was clear something big was happening now.

Harry, Hermione, and Daphne began to run up the deck with Gloves and Crookshanks right behind them as the boat began to tip back due to the weight and the grip of the unknown rising volcanos grip.

The group was surprise and shock to see what was rising as without saying a word, they all ran up the boat as it began to raise up more and more before it was pointed straight up to the sky as everyone grab hold of something.

The rain made things a little slippery as Harry lost his grip on the wooden ship but quickly swing to the side and grab hold of the ship's railing.

Crookshanks and Glove try holding on but it was no use as the water keep pushing them down and their claws weren't great to grab onto anything, with Hermione and Daphne holding on for dear life but their grips were soon slipping as well as Daphne went first as her grip slip but grab Hermione legs.

Harry saw them as he try reaching out to the Palico first this as he reach out to them and said pass sound of the rain and the creeping of the ship being on a rising volcanic, "Grab my hand!"

Before any of them could, a piece of the ship broke off and fell down hitting both the Palico's as Crookshanks and Glove as they both fell back down the ship with Hermione crying out to them and pray they are alive.

Harry was devastated by this, but he can't let it get to him as the girls were in trouble as well as he soon reach out to them next, with Daphne try reaching out but they could not reach each other with Hermione was losing her grip, it seem she is about to slip, with the ship soon gave a violent shake making Hermione grip to be lost alone with Harry's as he let go of the ship railing with all three of them fall down, and off to the side of the ship.

(Down below)

Harry groin as he had a rough landing as he push himself off from the ground he was on, and notice the ground didn't feel like dirt, or stone for some reason, but it didn't matter as a voice called out as Harry recognized to be Hermione as she said, "Hello?! Anyone out there!"

"Harry?" Daphne voice rang out as well as Harry quickly gotten to his feet as he heard the sound from an upper area as he came up to a wall and climb it, with 10 years of training pays off as he did it without rock climbing gear as he reach the top and called out, "Hermione, Daphne?"

"Harry!" both girls called out as they quickly rush to him as he gotten up and back on his feet again as he said, "Are you two alright?"

"Yea, but look at the ship," Hermione said as she pointed out as they all look and see the ship was stuck in place as Daphne, "Is there anything we can do?"

"At this point I don't think so," Hermione said as there was an explosion near them as they duck, then suddenly the ship started to move again, as rocks broke off and the ship came down before it slide back down and into the water, with the trio missing their chance to get back on as there only one way to go and it was the path before them as Harry said, "We need to move."

"Let's get out of here then," Hermione said as she took lead with Harry and Daphne following her lead as Daphne question her, "What are you doing?"

"I have an idea, just follow me," Hermione said as they ran across the volcanic area, but suddenly it started to raise up as Hermione said, "Careful!"

Harry, Hermione, and Daphne gotten down to their hands and knees and grab onto the grips in the ground as they try climbing up the way to a flatter area to safely walk again, as lucky the rain did stop and the ground was dry enough.

Dodging sudden lava spews and explosions, and moving out of the way of fallen boulders with lot of effort, reaching a safe level, with Harry quickly duck as he was almost snatch up by a dragon like creature as Hermione said, "Wyvern! Never seen them up close, but didn't think they would be so pecking! Ow SHOO!" Hermione said as a Wyvern was picking at her before she smack at it, making it go away for a bit with Daphne said, "Great, what next in your plan?"

"Just keep following me, I saw something," Hermione said as she ran ahead again with Daphne and Harry still following as suddenly the ground started to rise again as Daphne said, "Bloody come on!"

"Just what is going on here?" Harry asked as Hermione turn a bit and see what they were on as she said, "We're on... the back of a massive creature."

"Come one we need to move!" Harry said as being on the back of a humongous creature isn't the best place to be on as they climb up on it, reaching the top as Hermione pointed out to the Wyvern as she said, "Flying Wyvern they can pick up a near 3 hundred pound beast from where I read from a book on-

"Hermione now isn't the best time! let's just get to one and hang onto each other when we do" Harry said as he going to take the chance, as he fought off a dragon and lot of other creature before it, and flew a broom before as well how hard could it be?

"On 3 then?" Daphne said as the other two nodded as they began to count together, "One, two… three!"

They all ran out and leap up to a Wyvern as Harry grab hold of one lets with Hermione grabbing the other, with Daphne grab onto both of them and held tightly as she said, "You know something, this does remind me of our first time together in the bed."

"IS that really appropriate to say at a time like this?!" Hermione asked as Harry try his best as he try steering the Wyvern with his hand, making it turn in the air as he jerk its leg and got it turn around seeing where the giant creature was headed before it grab their ship on its back.

To their surprise to see what was before them as the sun shine through dark skies, lightning the way for them as they saw a huge island as they can only guess what it is as Hermione said, "Wow, the new world."

They saw all around and see creatures they haven't seen before but having a strong resemblance to dinosaurs, some new plantation, and a huge tree that seem to be growing on the island as they saw.

Suddenly the wyvern cry out as it can no longer withstand the trio's weight as it soon came down as Hermione said, "Oh no!"

The wyvern did a dive down as both girls and Harry cry out as they came straight down, hitting a few tree and branches that break their fall a bit before hitting the dirt.

"Ow." Harry cursed as he got back up and rubbed the soreness from his person.

"Is everyone ok?" Hermione asked as she got up next.

"Should be." Daphne said as she got up next.

The trio looked behind them and saw the Elder Dragon Zorah Magnaros entering the new world undeterred on its path. "To think 11 years ago something like that brought us here." Harry said as the trio saw the Elder Dragon leave the area. It's funny an Elder Dragon brought them here to this big, dangerous, yet beautiful realm and now it's an Elder Dragon who brings them to the new world.

Just then Hermione noticed something else and went to investigate it. "Look!" Hermione called out as the trio looked and saw what awaited them. "It seems someone had set up a base camp here." Hermione said as she went to investigate the tent.

"Hermione careful." Harry urged as she crawled into the tent.

"Look a journal." Hermione said exiting the tent and presenting the journal while she skimmed through it. "And it comes with part of a map." Hermione said as she began to look over the map. "Good news it's recent and will lead us directly to headquarters." Hermione said as the trio gathered around it. "We're right here." Hermione said pointing at their current location on the map. "And the research commission's base of operations is here. This is where our ship was supposed to dock." Hermione said pointing to where the research base was located.

"For now I say we should make our way there." Daphne said as Harry nodded and in turn the trio began to head out following Hermione's lead to the base.

As they walked Daphne admired Hermione's rear as no doubt purposely letting her lead to get an eye full. It wants long until they arrived at a large area in the woods closest to the beach. It truly was a beautiful sight as they observed the area before them. The herbivores of the area were seen eating the grass or drinking from the stream as Hermione noted how they were like their cousins in the Old World similar to a Parasaurolophus mixed with a Stegosaurus.

"Come on this way." Hermione called over as the duo followed after her.

But as they walked into the woods Harry knew trouble was afoot all things considered. After pushing their way through some roots, vines, and such they sound found themselves in a humid area with lots of shade. Before Hermione or Daphne proceeded Harry stopped them as his ears picked up something.

_**"Pray... food enterssss our domain."**_ A hissing sound was heard as Harry knew some sort of retile like creature roams here.

Just then the trio proceeded and were in turn met with lizard like creatures that hissed and roared at them. "Harry." Daphne began as Harry nodded.

_**"Let usss passss."**_ Harry spoke using Parsaultongue as the creatures heard him and began to make that sound of the Velociraptors from Jurassic park.

_**"He speaksss like usss." **_One of the creatures said as they saw Harry.

_**"He demandsss we let him passs."**_ Another said as it was clear they followed an Alpha somewhere.

_**"We mean you no harm nor are we your prey. Let usss passs and all will be well."**_ Harry ordered as the creatures glared at Harry and growled.

_**"Only the Alpha may command usss flat walker. Regardlesss if you sssspeak our language you walk into this territory of your own choossssing. Now you shall be used to feed ussss!" **_The Creatures roared out as they then attacked. Harry pushed his girls to safety as right now they were defenseless without their weapons. They quickly made a bee-line for the nearby bushes and in turn hid in them using Harry's Cloak of invisibility for good measure.

_**"Find... them... we mussst feed."**_ The creatures said as the group waited for them to leave. After a short time the creatures ran off leaving Harry, Daphne, and Hermione to themselves. Once the coast was clear they left their hiding spot and began to make their way to the nearest exit.

"Come on." Harry said as they began to make a bee-line for the base knowing they had limited time to move before those things came back for them. Once they got out the once more continued to make their way to the base knowing they were being hunted right now.

They continued on their way until they began to enter another large area as they quickly noted something else. "Look." Daphne began as she pointed out a print on the ground.

"Tracks." Harry said as he began to inspect them. "Relatively fresh also... we need to move." Harry said as there was no telling when the monster who made those tracks would come back. He even noted how they liked similar to those monsters from before only larger.

"Agreed." Daphne said as she and Hermione followed after Harry hoping to avoid whatever made those tracks and hoping it wasn't the alpha of those previous monsters. After all they all saw there was more of those tracks about and knew they had to exercise great caution here.

It wasn't long until they all found themselves outside in the open again as Daphne looked around remembering some fond memories. "Hey remember that one hunt we finished in the old world?" Daphne said recalling a hunt in particular. "We were in natures embrace and Hermione had the idea of a threesome in broad daylight surrounded by nature?" Daphne asked as Hermione blushed remembering that spur of the moment decision.

"Oh quiet you as you can see we can't exactly have a repeat of that." Hermione ushered despite her mentally wanting to relive that memory.

"You didn't complain about it when you suggested it back then." Daphne said as Harry remembered that one. Yeah he had no idea Hermione could be so daring and kinky at the same time.

But before Hermione could argue she went wide eyed as she noted something nearby. "Look out!" Hermione cried out before she charged at Harry and Daphne and pushed both of them out of the way. IN turn Hermione found herself pinned another a much larger Fanged Wyvern but with tendrils upon its head similar to dreadlocks and looking to be more like a large iguana.

"Hermione!" Harry and Daphne panicked as they saw Hermione in danger. Hermione was scooting back from the monster before it pinned her down looking ready to eat her. The duo charged in to try and get them monster off of Hermione as just then two new fighters joined the fray.

First was a man with a great sword made from bones, as he jumped on the monsters back getting its, attention. "Don't mind me." The man before he roared out. Once Hermione was free the monster crashed into the wall of fallen trees head first destroying it. Just then from the debris Mordred roared out with his Great Sword Clarent and managed to slash the monster away from the trio.

"Mordred!" Harry called out as Mordred saw him.

"Boy." Mordred greeted as it was evident he still saw Harry as a boy.

"This way hurry!" The man called out as Mordred kept them covered. "Move!" the unknown man called again as he ran with Hermione and Mordred. Harry and Daphne gave chase of course but it didn't take long for things to go from bad to worse. When they were arriving at the gate to Headquarters they were in turn met with a new monster, a brute Wyvern that jumped in and began fighting the overgrown iguana.

"Damn." Mordred said as he saw this play out.

"What are you two doing get over here!" The unknown man called out as Harry and Daphne nodded before making a bee-line for the gate.

They ran up under the new monster as it fight against the Iguana like creature, leaping to avoids its tail swing and try to get pass its feet but they keep stepping back with Mordred said, "Get out of there!"

"Come on!" Hermione shouted as Daphne and Harry did what they can to avoid the monster's feet as Harry said to Daphne as he said, "As Soon he move his foot again, just run!"

Daphne just nodded as they keep moving around waiting for the monster to move its foot of the direction they need to go, as an opening came as Harry said, "Go!"

Harry and Daphne ran out from under the beast as it eats the monster as the two keep going as the unknown man yell out to them, "Jump!"

They leap out avoiding the tail and pass the gate, as the man cut the rope, closing the gateway, as Hermione quickly rush over to them when she saw both of her friends making it to the safe side of the gate and help them up as she said, "I'm glad you two are safe."

"Yea, let's not do that again. I think I saw something I didn't want to see," Daphne said as she didn't like behind under a monster while avoiding its feet as Mordred came up to them and said, "Glad to see you three made it here."

"Not to interrupt any get together but we need to get going now, that gate won't home that thing back for long if he turn his attention on us," the unknown man said as Mordred said, "Right, let move."

Soon enough both men were running out with the trio following them, rushing to the base and report in soon.

(Time skip)

As the group came up to the gate way which seem more like an arc way with the fossils bones of a creature from long ago creating a gate like way as Hermione said about this, "Wow."

"That one way of putting it," Daphne said as Harry was amazed by this as he thought magic was something, but this seem to top it as the unknown man said, "Amazing, ain't it? Just look at this gate. It's like nature meant for us to build Astera right here."

"Astera! I like that name," Hermione said as they came up to a draw bridge as Mordred said, "The rest of the Fifth are already here, you three are the last to arrive. You mother had a panic attack once she heard you were missing boy."

"Is that why you were out there, you came to find us?" Daphne asked as the Mordred said as he pointed to Harry, "I am making sure boy here does do something stupid like get himself killed."

"That's mostly my job," Hermione said as Harry didn't much complain or question it as the group head towards the dock where their ship had arrived safely to the port while the work crew recover and salvage anything that can still be used on the ship, while with Luna, Susan, and Fleur were helping out any injured hunter around that made it with a first-aid and medical box on the side.

"Now take it easy for a while, it will still be sore for a while, but you will be okay," Fleur said with Susan was wrapping the hunters arm with bandages, and Luna was giving medicine to those who needed.

Suddenly Luna put away the medicine and said, "They made it."

"What did you say Luna?" Susan said to her harem sister as Luna put away the medicine as she said again, "They made it. Harry, Hermione, and Daphne are here."

As soon as she said that Susan look to the back dock area as she their lovers as Susan said, "They did make it. Hey!"

Fleur genially put the hunters arm down and said, "Get some rest, you'll be needed It." she soon stood up and rush towards the trip with Luna following behind her as well.

AS Harry Hermione and Daphne walk up to the docks as they heard being called out as they turn to see who it is as they saw a familiar busy redhead girl as she called out, "Harry, Daphne; Hermione. You all made it!"

Susan came up to Harry and give him a kiss on the lips and said, "You're alive."

"We had it a bit rough on the way here," Harry said as Mordred saw this and smile a bit with the unknown look at this and thought he was lucky to have a girl like, but what soon took him by surprise is Fleur soon came up and greeted them as she said, "I'm so glad you're alive."

"Good to be alive too," Harry said before Fleur give him a kiss as well with the guys jaw drop to this as Mordred said, "Ah, you have gotten to together with them now boy?"

Before anyone could say a thing as Luna came up and kiss Harry without a greeting before pulling back and said, "I know you would still be alive."

"Hey you three, back up, give him some breathing, we were just attack by two unknown monsters on the way here," Daphne said with Mordred said, "Actually, the yellow was called a Great Jagras, and the one that was killing it and ate it is an Anjanath."

"Well when we could find you three, we were panicking, and then you mother came and soon heard Harry was missing," Fleur said as Luna said, "She gotten so worry, she sent Mordred here to find you."

"Yeah, and lucky I had help too," Mordred said as the unknown man said, "Hey I was already out there patrolling when you ran into me and we heard scream nearby."

Harry look to them and asked, "Where is; she by the way, is mum nearby?"

"She with the councilors right now, you 6 will meet them in a moment, for now how about you show them around here Guts." Mordred ordered as the guy now named Guts nodded and said, "I'll do it teacher."

"You're not going to show us around?" Harry asked wondering why Mordred wouldn't show them around before Mordred responded with, "No I have to put in a report about you guys, that should help calm down your mother nerves. You guys deserve a small rest from the adventure you three had, and all the hard work you 3 done as well."

"Thank you sir," Luna said as Mordred soon walks off as Guts turns to the first group that was helping at the docks as he said, "So... you three are sharing a this guy?"

"The 5 of us, and yes," Susan said not ashamed of such a thing, and there was no law of having a polyamorous relationship in this world they are living in, and it was Hermione that gotten it all started too after learning the laws.

"So right now we're in the Trade yard it's where the heart of the Commission is located." Guts said as he looked to the group beginning the tour. "We got hunters to do the exploring, scholars to do the research, and technicians to keep them going." Guts explained as he began to lead them through the Trade yard. "We sell most of the needed things here, particularly supplies for the field." Guts explained as he looked to the group and pointed to a large pile with a man atop of it. "That there is the stock pile it's where we keep the basic necessities." He explained as Hermione made a not to visit that spot daily for supplies.

"Pardon but where is the armory?" Daphne asked as Guts smiled to her.

"It's on the upper level just follow me ok." Guts said as he began to lead them to the armory where many Hunters frequent to get their armor forged, upgraded, or keep their armor and weapons maintained.

"By the way Fleur." Hermione began as she looked to the French Girl. "Have you seen our Palico's anywhere?" She asked as Fleur looked to her.

"No ze panic must have cauzed us to be separated." Fleur said as Hermione nodded sadly worried for the two Palico's.

"Don't worry we'll find them." Harry assured as they ascended the long flight of stairs.

"Very well." Hermione said as she hoped those Palico's were ok.

(Later at the Armory)

Guts, Harry, and the girls arrived at the Armory and saw a 10 year old patiently waiting outside the door reading a book. No doubt another child born and bred in the New World much like Guts. Then entered inside as they heard voices coming from inside. The group walked inside to see Lily there as she was talking to the head smith. "Don't worry Lady Yer special order should be done sometime today or tomorrow at the latest so don't worry yer self." The man said as Lily heard him and nodded.

"Look it's just the armor I commissioned needs to be particular and considering the trouble I went through to get most of the parts." Lily said as the man waved her off for it.

"Don't worry yer red head Lily yer boy and those girls will be getting the best... within reason considering their special traits." The Weapon Smith said as Lily nodded to him.

"Very well Ollivander." Lily said as the smith here was in fact a descendant of another Ollivander family member who found himself in this world long ago.

"Ollivander?" Harry asked as Lily looked and saw Harry and his girls.

"Harry!" Lily called out before pulling her son into a bone crushing momma bear hug.

"Mum need air." Harry struggled as he was being crushed by his mother's arms and suffocated by her breasts.

"Oh sorry luv." Lily said as she let her son go to catch his breath.

"So that's yer boy." Ollivander the Master of the Second Fleet said as he saw Harry.

"Yes took him over 10 years but he's now part of the Research Commission for the Fifth Fleet." Lily boasted as she smiled proud of her sons hard work.

"Well I can say one thing... finding the right weapon for the right guy is my strong point as is forging it. But you all found your ideal gear without problem I'm guessing." Ollivander said as Harry nodded to him. "Good saves me trouble later." The man said as Lily smiled to the group.

"So Harry..." Lily began as she smiled to the girls with him and then her son. "Did you make me a grandmother yet?" Lily teased as Harry blushed a bit.

"Mum!" Harry cried out as it was clear Lily really wanted to get Harry that harem.

"Well I wouldn't disagree if you can give me repeats of those nights in the bath with fine Wine." Fleur said longingly as it was clear Fleur as a Veela found that sex had been one of many surprised between herself and Harry. Example being that she is the tallest of the group with the body of a super model.

"Fleur!" Harry cried out as Lily laughed at her son's embarrassment.

"Well let's make our way to the Canteen I want to properly introduce you to someone." Lily said as she began to lead the others out of the armory to meet a special someone who had joined them on the Commission over 9 years ago.

(Scene break: Canteen)

As the group came up to the Canteen, catching site of the cooking area as the oversize oven like thing seem to be a creature like face with flames going with a huge pot inside the mouth part with the eyes pushing out smoke as Guts said, "This is the Canteen. IF you are feeling hungry, you guy can eat here."

"Thank goodness, the last meal we had was on the ship before the lava creature pick up the ship," Daphne said as Hermione look and saw a few familiar faces as she pointed out, "Hey look there."

The group look and saw many Palico's working with a small group of them standing around without anyone with them as Hermione saw Crookshanks, with the girls their own as well as the as everyone is glad to see them as Hermione was the first one to call out, "Crookshanks!"

Crookshanks turn his head toward Hermione and smile along with the others as Crookshank said, "Moewster!"

As the Palicos ran up to their ally Hunter partner as the girls reach out and hug their partners as Daphne held out her arms as Gloves, jump into her arms and said, "I'm glad you're okay after what happen on the skip."

"Meow!" Glove said as Luna petted her Palicos ally as she said, "You're doing well Bonefish."

"Meowster, glad to see Meower ok." Bonefish said as Luna smile and said, "Really now? I'm proud of you of helping your brothers and sisters."

"Meow-meow," Bonefish said as he rub his head as he kick his foot a bit with Susan was petting her ally friend as she said, "Thank you for helping out the others as well Pixie."

"Oh-meow," Pixie said as he enjoying the petting he is getting from his friend as Harry kneel down before them and said, "I'm glad to see everyone is alright from the ship, for a moment I thought you two gotten hurt on the ship."

Crookshank turn to his partner as Hermione may have been his owner/master in first world, the new one they took the rolls that best suited them, and partner up with Harry with Hermione support him, so that way he can still be with his old master, as he give a thumbs up to him and said, "Me and Glove got hit by the fallen debris-meow, But we landed in the ships sail that soften our landing."

"I'm glad you're safe now," Hermione said as Lily didn't say a word, and neither did Guts as they let the group be happy, finally seeing their friends again, then suddenly a small girl's voice called out saying, "Mummy?"

Lily look up and saw a little girl looking about 9 years old or so, with a familiar red color hair to her own, with a pair of blue shade eyes as Harry look up to see the little girl as well and surprise to her appearance as she seem similar to his mother, as Lily suddenly came up to her and said, "Iris."

The two came close to each other with Lily kneel down, as she and the little girl give a hug to one another, with Harry shock to see this with the girls acting calm to give Harry any support that he needs with Guts watching things from the side as he didn't want to get caught up in the middle of what he saw, as Iris pull back and ask, "Are you done at the meetings and stuff? I've been waiting hours for you and I've already read through most of the books from the Argory."

"I'm sorry Iris, but Mummy had to take care of something else, but now there a few people and a special someone I want you to meet," Lily said as she stood up and turn to the group as lily started to say, "Everyone, meet my daughter Iris Pendragon, Iris, these our family friends from the old world who came from another place I told you about Hermione Granger."

"Hello," Hermione said as Lily pointed to the next girl next to her as she said, "Daphne Greengrass."

"How do you do?" Daphne said as she give a small bow to her with Lily went to the next girl as she said, "Luna Lovegood, and Susan Bones."

"Hello there," Luna said as she did a greeting of her own, with Susan nodded her head saying, "It's nice to meet you Iris."

"And lastly, Fleur Delacour," lily said as she introduce the last girl that Fleur give a small lift to her outfit and give a small kneel before standing back up while saying, "It's very nice to meet you."

"H-hi," Iris said as she wave to the girls before she turns to Harry as Lily kneel down before Iris as she said to her, "And this Iris is the special someone I wanted you to meet, Iris… meet your older brother Harry, and Harry, meet your new little sister Iris."

No one said a word as Harry looked at his new and half-sister Iris, as she slowly walk over to him and look up at him as she slowly took her time looking at him as she stop just near inches away from him as she said to him, "Are you really… my brother?"

Harry didn't know what to say as he eye to the girls as Hermione gesture to him to say something to her and make it kind with Harry looking over at his mother as she give him a small nod seeming to tell him to do it as Harry look down at his little sister before kneeling down to her and said, "I guess I am, it's nice to meet you, Iris."

Iris stood there for a moment before smiling and then giving Harry a hug as taken a bit surprise but he relax and return the hug as they stay like that for a bit before Iris pull back and said to Harry, "It's nice to meet you too brother."

"So what do you like to do?" Harry asked as Iris thought it over for a brief moment.

"Oh I like to read and hunt with papa and mummy." Iris said as it was clear she loved her family big time. "Papa is really strong but he always seems sad." Iris said as it was clear she was unaware of her father's bloody past which Harry saw both Lily and Mordred must have agreed not to tell her about his deeds as Mordred Pendragon. "Oh I also really like reading about Elder Dragons. Was that Zorah Magnaros that arrived earlier?" Iris asked as she smiled to the group innocent to the world around her. "He sounds really tired I hope he rests up before continuing." Iris said as Lily was surprised to hear this Harry thought the dragon may have roared sounding tired from its long trip.

The girls and Harry looked to Lily as it was clear since Iris was the first magical child born upon this realm she had benefits the rest of them did not. No doubt her magic is stabilized to utilize a catalyst properly but from the way Lily looked Iris had other abilities not yet known or touched upon.

Suddenly there was a sound of a horn was blown as Guts, Lily, and Iris heard it knowing what it is, with Harry standing up as he wonder that that horn sound means along with the girls with Fleur asked with a small French accent heard at the start, "Iza that an alarm of a monster coming here?"

"No the council are calling a meeting now, it maybe of the new elder dragon appearance from this morning" Lily said as Iris turn to her mother and rush up to her saying, "But you already left before?"

"I know sweetie, but mommy has to go to it, but I promise I'll be back here and we can all grab something to eat," Lily said as Iris said to her, "You promise?"

"Cross my heart," Lily said as she use her finger to air draw a cross at her chest as Iris nodded to this with Guts saying, "We all better go, no doubt grandfather will want to talk with you guy before the concealing start."

Soon enough as everyone soon headed out as Harry said to Iris, "We'll see each other again soon."

"Bye then," Iris said as she wave goodbye to them as the group left with Iris soon went to a table and waited for them as an Palico came up and greet her before setting down a cup for her as she took it and said before the Palico took off, "Thank you."

(The council)

AS the group manage to get to the counseling meeting place, as many people stood around a long and large table as Mordred stand at it with the other people that was standing at it as well waiting for another to show up as Guts came in with an old man soon greet him as he said, "Guts, glad for you to show up on time with the honor guest."

"Not a problem, Commander" Guts said as he give his grandfather a small slut before lowering it and stand normally as he was as the commander turn to the group before the table and look towards Harry and greeted him with a smile.

"Welcome to Astera, I'm glad you all made it, I knew you would all pull through when Mordred told us the good news. When you been in command as long as I have, you start to learn who's capable and who isn't, also the guild spoken highly of you few along with the others you work with," The commander was gesturing to Harry and the girls with the Palico stood by in silent to be respectful of everyone.

"We are grateful to hear it Commander," Harry said as the commander nodded and said, "Now that you are all here, let us begin council."

Everyone pay attention to the commander as he began to say to everyone, "After tracking a migrating Elder dragon across the sea, The Fifth Fleet have finally arrived in Aster. Give them a warm welcome."

Everyone took a moment to give a nod to the group of Harry and his girls as the commander went on saying, "They're a fine group. Worth comrades who will help see the Research Commission's long effort finally rewarded. Would you like to say a few words?"

Hermione took charge of this one as she said, "Thank you, sir! We're are here to help with anything we can."

The Commander nodded to this as he said as he points out to everyone at the table as he said, "This here is the Commission's core team. You should all get to know each other."

"Looking forward to it," a woman said as the commander said, "Now down to Business. The latest monster to make the Elder Crossing is known as Zorah Magdaros. A huge monster with a mountain of fire upon its back."

"That the creature that sort of attack the ship," Daphne whisper with Fleur give her a 'Shh' motion as the commander went on saying, "The Research Commission's job is to discover exactly why the Elder Dragons are Migrating to the new world."

An old house Elf like man with glasses on his face reading a book as he said, "Elder dragon have been with us since the dawn of time. Altering the ecosystem, reshaping the land, leaving disaster in their wake. Once every decade or so, they flock to this Continent but for what reason?"

"With the Fifths help we will find the missing link." The commander said as the Elven man nodded.

"Here, here." He said to the side.

"No we're talking!" The dwarf like man next to him agreed with a Scottish accent.

"Hunters, for the time being, I need you to focus on investigating our Jaggras problem, and securing Astera." The Commander said before Mordred cut in.

"Start with investigating the Jaggra's habitat and learn what makes them tick. You're free to use any prior information we have here to help but I suggest you also focus on learning how we do things around here." Mordred said as the Commander nodded.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." The commander said before looking to the muscular man and his Palico friend who was also muscular. "Everyone else, you know the drill. Make sure these hunters have everything they need." The commander said before the two nodded.

"Meow got it!" The chef said as he looked to the commander.

"No we're talking!" The Master of the Second Fleet said as he nodded to the commander.

"Like Mordred said you have great teachers so don't be afraid to ask." The Commander said as everyone agreed on this. "The Fifths Banner promises a change in the wind. It's your job to fulfill that promise." The commander said as everyone agreed on that logic. "Alright dismissed." The commander said before everyone began to take their leave.

Lily met up with them as she looked to the group and nodded to them. "Come on." Lily said as she began to guide the group to another location in Asteria.

(Later)

The group made their way through a hall and found themselves in an apartment looking location signaling hey were in some sort of bedroom area. Mostly this place is saved for Hunters who reach a certain rank but luckily I managed to pull some strings." Lily said as Mordred followed them with Iris tailing behind. "Of course right now I had to get some amenities taken away so you could have this room and even then it's not as big as you hoped I'm sure." Lily said as there was a larger room but that was for those who proved themselves worthy of it.

Ironically the room she mentioned was hers and Mordred and this room used to be there's as well. "No it's perfect." Fleur said as she saw the Aquarium nearby.

"I'm glad you agreed but make sure you are aware the Housekeeper Palico is only available at the lower level room right now." Lily said as she looked to the group. "This use to be mine and Mordred's room until Iris came along and we were promoted so feel free to use it to your hearts content." Lily said as she walked around with them showing them around the room.

"Now then your gear should be in that chest there as well as other items and such." Mordred said pointing to the nearby red chest.

"Now then we'll leave you all to get settled." Lily said as Iris smiled to them.

"It would be wise to rest after the long trip which resulted in meeting Zorah Magnaros and falling off the ship you will all no doubt need your rest." Mordred said as he took his leave.

"That we can agree on." Hermione said as not only did they need some rest but they also need to learn how things operate around here. After all they had a long trip and deserved to rest for a bit... well rest and a little fun tonight.

Lily nodded before she and Iris took their leave with Iris waving happily to the group as they left. Once they were alone the girl looked around the room as Harry jumped into bed hoping for some rest.

"Come on best we explore a bit to see what we can find." Fleur said as she and Hermione needed to gather the information on the Jagras and the situation with them thus far.

"Come on Harry we need to get supplies as well." Susan said as they had some income for the basic items for potions, energy drinks, and some binding ingredients such as trap tools.

"I'll check over the armory and see how well they can forge weapons and such." Daphne said as Luna agreed.

"I'll go with her." Luna said as she followed after Daphne. All in all today would be spent running errands, learning and preparing.

(Scene Break that evening)

Day made way for night time as the girls were in the bathroom area. Their Palico's were with Lily as tonight they were going to get their prize as it were. A whole boat ride of holding themselves was about to come to an end as Hermione applies make up on her lips and paint on her nails both of which were red.

They agreed to have the evening to themselves as Harry was no doubt waiting for them to join him possibly unaware of their surprise. Daphne had opted to wear green lips stick and nail paint while Luna and Susan went for blue and yellow respectively. Fleur opted for the cyan Blue make up as some of the girls were putting on matching stalking that reached their thighs and latex gloves that reached their upper arms.

(Harry)

The once known boy who lived, waited for the girls to come out of the bathroom at the foot of the bed where Hermione asked him to wait, as he waited on what can be consider a double king size bed, as he remember what his Aunt and uncle sleeps on at his former home, as his uncle pay any amount for him and his family comfort other than him, the bed is twice the size as that one.

As there was a knock as Harry look with the door open slightly with Hermione voice called out saying, "Sorry for taking long Harry."

"Its fine, I know there is just… one… bathroom," Harry said as he speech slowed as he saw his girls walk out of the bathroom wearing some new underwear and stockings as each girl is wearing their own house color theme and Fleur with her school color theme.

All the girls stood in a line up each of them taking a pose as Hermione put her arms above her head showing off her gorgeous body, Susan putting her arms under her huge breast while holding her hands together making her breast pop up more, Daphne, had a hand on one of her breast and a finger in her mouth while licking it a bit, Luna just having her arms behind her back and legs close up while turn her body slightly, And Fleur slowly rub her hands up and down her body a bit before grabbing at her own breast as she push them together for a bit.

"Wh-what is all this for?" Harry finally said looking at the girls as Hermione said to him, "A little something for you and for us, as we been holding ourselves back sense the travel from the old world to here."

There was no privacy on the ship unless you were in the restroom but there only enough room for one, no closet to go into really, and the wash room had schedule of boys and girls, as the ship took many months to cross over to the new world, not that it's over and they are in the new world now, they will set their plan they had made, during the travel, in motion.

Hermione came up to Harry first as she went to Harry side and grab the lower part of his shirt, as she said, "Now that we are here in the new world, we need to celebrate in a special way."

"What about the mission tomorrow? We need to be prepared and well rested," Harry said as to excuse with Luna came up next grabbing a pants leg while saying, "As long we get it done during sometime tomorrow, we can sleep in, believe me."

"So relax lover, and let your princess help you find pleasure," Daphne said as she follow after Luna while grabbing the edge of his pants with Susan was next as came up onto the bed and went behind Harry while she grab the upper part of his shirt and said, "We know you wouldn't make the first move, so we did."

Fleur came last as she went to Harry other side as she said, "We know you wanted this as much as us, Amoureux." Saying that last part in French in a sexy way as before Harry knew it, all the girls pulled off all of his clothes at once as Harry soon cave in and pull Hermione in for a kiss.

_**(LEMON IS STARTING ANYONE UNDER THE AGE OF 18 MUST SKIP THIS NOW YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED)**_

They really got into it fast as Harry and Hermione made out like crazy, as Hermione strip herself of her bra, showing off her well High C-low D breast with the girls below getting into it as Fleur started thing off as she started jerking Harry off while Daphne kiss at his inner thought before sucking one of his balls while Luna did the same with the other.

Susan took off her yellow bra showing off her E size tits as she started to rub them on Harry's back, as Hermione started to go lower leaving a lipstick smug on Harry face as she kiss his neck, then his chest, before kissing down to the side of his cock while soon Fleur join her as Harry soon started to make out with Susan next.

Daphne suck off Harry's balls, as she left lips mark on them as she let off, as she took off her bra showing off her D size breast as well as she started to join the other two girls, and fuck off his cock too at the tip of it before Fleur went down more and soon join Luna in sucking off his balls as both blonde girls leaving their blue lipstick marks all over him.

Harry moan to the feel of the girls lips on his cock and balls, with Susan letting off before she took her breast and place them in Harry's face letting him suck them off, with Susan let off a sound, as it seem her breast are sensitive and she love them being suck at.

"Yeah just like that Harry." Susan moaned as Harry sucked off her breasts like a baby nursing off its mothers tits.

"He always liked doing that to me also." Fleur confessed while taking a small break before going back at it. "I always stroked his head while he sucked off my titties with me laying on my back." Fleur said during another small break and then went at his ball sacks with increased vigor.

"Well it is cute." Hermione said while doing kisses at the same time as she then took a good whiff of his rod taking the musk in. "It smells just like I remembered it musky and manly." Hermione said giving the head a peck as she smiled to this.

"Hopefully he remembered to clean it... not that I'm complaining I'll be happy to clean it up for him." Daphne said remembering the Smegma from one of their previous round together a while back.

"Well we should focus on sucking out the Nargles out of Harry." Luna said as she gave the head a small lick with a smile. "After all we need to make sure he's ready to impregnate all of us." Luna said as she had an impregnation fetish. It was something she got form her mother but never had a chance to play it out.

"Well someone has to start getting us wet though." Susan said as she rubbed Harry's shoulders while his head rested between her breasts.

"But I wonder who that will beEEEP!?" Hermione cried out at the end when she felt a tongue on her kitty and looked to see Luna there. At some point she had moved position to lube up Hermione's pussy and was doing a good job at moistening her up.

"Oh dear Luna is really taking initiative I wonder who would be knocked up first... Fleur and Luna." Daphne teased a bit from her position as Harry's rod covered the right side of her face while her mouth gave his balls a nice smooch.

"Now I'd love to shag you all till your cross-eyed but I doubt this will go down so soon." Harry said gesturing to his rock hard cock.

"Of course... while Luna works Hermione over let's give Harry a boob job." Susan said hoping that an orgasm will help Harry with the stiffness on his tower of Merlin.

In turn they began to switch positions as Fleur and Susan began to smother Harry's breasts with Hermione's help while Daphne shared a tongue deep kiss with Harry. Harry moaned into Daphne's mouth as their tongues explored the caves both had become familiar with while the others worked on his cock for his first orgasm. Luna was seen easting out Hermione to get her wet while she herself was masturbating with her own fingers entering her pussy causing a wet sound to be heard.

"It's so be Mi Chevalier." Fleur commented as Hermione smiled a bit.

"Why is that surprising." Hermione said as she moaned a bit feeling her hardened nipples rubbing against both Harry's cock and the other girls own nipples.

"Please cum... please hurry and cum we wanna feel you inside us soon." Susan said as Hermione always gets first dibs on his cock when their all like this no questions asked.

"Yes I want to feel you inside me, I want to feel you're big... hot... cock as it fills my tiny pussy with your burning cum." Hermione said as she kept rubbing as she wanted Harry inside her now but not at the cost of an early orgasm.

"Alright Hermione." Harry began as he got up a bit. "Assume the position." Harry ordered as Hermione did so and began to face her round bubble butt torts him. Once she did so she went to grab a good grip of the bars to keep herself steady. She always did like taking it from behind as it gave Harry perfect sight of her backside. A part of her had this kink from her time when she was a cat girl in second year. Don't ask seeing as at the time she had that thought and it never left since. Of course like this she had perfect excuses to keep her hair long as she liked it rough. Outside she was not a submissive but in private and in bed she was as submissive as she can get.

Hermione's private kinks was BDSM because it gives her the freedom from choice allowing her to simply be and not worry about outside problems save for pleasing her dom. Harry was surprised when he learned this seeing as she needed the release from all the stresses of her life but once must digress. Harry of course was more than willing to be her Dom but made it clear that in this group she was the 'Lady Potter.' "I'm ready for you Harry." Hermione said grasping her own ask cheek to spread a bit to show off her soaking wet pussy leaking with her love juices. "So dive in and ram it into this submissive handler." Hermione taunted swaying her ass a bit to which Harry responded.

"As you wish." Harry said as he then rammed his cock into her pussy causing her to cry out from the sudden insertion. Hermione's hand clenched the bed sheets as she took his cock from behind. She felt it ravaging her pussy as she felt stretched out. She was never getting tired of this as she felt her beloved Harry's cock ravish her insides. She often wondered if there wasn't a nook or crane to be discovered anymore on her body but when Harry failed the girls didn't. She then gasped as she then looked and saw Fleur and Luna suckling her tits each. Her fellow handler and the Hunter assigned with her were suckling her tits like infants desperate for their mummy's milk. She then felt the two trailing kisses on her chest and body before she looked and saw Daphne and Susan rubbing their bodies up to Harry on either side of him. On was making out with him rubbing his chest and lifting her left to him while the other rubbed his arm between her mounds suckling on his neck and earlobe.

IT was clear this was starting to become a bit of an orgy but Hermione was used to it. Her only curiosity was what kink they will delve into tonight or who would be the 'main dish,' for the evening. She didn't care as long as she got to experience this pleased as she pushed her body back to help herself get skewered by her loves massive rod. Harry then grabbed a hand full of her brown curls and yanked hard as he used his free hand to slap her ass as Hermione cried out in pleasure from the pain.

"Still love it when we treat you like this?" Harry teased a bit as he felt Hermione tighten around him with every tug and more so with every slap to her ass cheeks that jiggled.

"Y-yes I love it! Pull harder! Hit my harder!" She cried out as she felt her hair being ready to rip off her head but she did not care.

Harry did as told and in turn Hermione yelled in pleasure as she was a bit of a screamer. That was until she was silenced by Fleur or Luna by either kissing her of if they have one available a mouth gag. "Don't be so loud Hermione we have neighbors." Luna said with lite bites on Hermione's earlobes as Fleur stuck her tongue down Hermione's throat.

Fleur then released Hermione as she smiled sensually to the young bookworm. "Yes ve wouldn't want our neighbors to see you in zis state now would ve?" Fleur taunted a bit as she was waiting for her turn to have her chosen mate before returning to her French kissing of Hermione.

Harry keep pounding at Hermione giving it a good slap as Luna and Fleur silent her screams, it was glorious, but it was just the beginning of it as Daphne lean towards him as she said, "Fuck her, fuck this muddy bitch hard."

"You don't even have to keep holding onto her, we can do that for you," Susan said in Harry's other ear as suddenly she took Hermione hair from his grip while split it with Daphne not that both are pull on Hermione hair as they use their other hands to push against Harry own ass as he fuck Hermione.

Harry smile to this as he let off Hermione hair complete and put both hands on her ass, as Harry said to Hermione, "Get ready Hermione, this is going to be a rough fucking!"

Suddenly Harry increase his thrusting, as his hips move faster going back and forth, pounding at Hermione's pussy while smacking both of her ass cheeks with both hands as he started making out with Susan before switching out to Daphne before biting at her neck a bit.

Hermione eyes roll as Fleur still French kissing her using her own tongue as a cock while Hermione's mouth was a pussy of its own, as Luna was biting her lower lip for something as she wanted something as she approach Fleur and whisper into her ear for a bit as the French girl let off, nodding as she said, "Very well, her mouth is hot enough for you as vell."

Luna smile as Fleur moved while the oracle girl move in front of Hermione, as she grab Hermione head and shove it into her pussy before she could scream out anything else as Luna said, "Good kitty, drink up… with your hot little mouth… sweet milk coming for you soon. Yes! Just like that!"

This went on for a bit as Harry felt Hermione reaching her limited, and his own climax as he stop smacking Hermione ass for a time as he said, "I'm nearing."

"Keep fucking her then," Daphne said with Susan agreed as she said, "Shot your load into her, mark her well with your cum!"

Harry keep fucking at Hermione as he reach around the girls as he grasp their asses while fingering them with his middle finger as they let out a moan to this.

Luna keep grinding at Hermione face with her pussy as she keep forcing Hermione to keep licking at it as she cry out in pleasure as she said, "Its coming soon! Your milk is coming!"

Fleur gotten behind Luna and began to grope her as she said, "Make sure she drinks all ov it up."

Harry fuck Hermione hard as he can as he soon cry out, "Bloody Hell Hermione, I'm Cumming. I'm Cumming inside."

"I'm Cumming too, I'm about to explode!" Luna said as Fleur help her reach her climax fast as she pitch at her nipples while giving her a small dose of Veela pheromones to make her a little more sensitive.

Hermione can only muffle out her moans as she felt like she was Cumming as well as all three of them sync together as they move with each other as they reach their limited as they all cry out, "I'm Cumming/Squirting!"

Luna let out her juices in Hermione mouth as the smartest witch of the group seem to want dumb to the look in her eyes as she came as well squeezing and squirting on Harry's cock, with Harry himself cum hard inside of her as her belly area expanded a bit before Harry pull out as semen fell out of Hermione like a small water fall before she fell forward, with Luna move back as she squirted a lot in Hermione mouth just then to which Hermione drank it all, but a small tinkle of it was coming out from her still as she said, "Have come a river."

"That you have," Fleur said as she eyed Hermione as cum was still leaking out from her Pussy as she said to Luna, and it seem the kitty is leaking the master milk, let's drink it before she spill it all out."

Luna nodded as both of them move around to Hermione pussy and started licking at the cum on the bed and inside of Hermione as the book worm seem out of it after climaxing but still felt her pussy being eaten out as she moan to this.

Meanwhile Daphne and Susan push Harry onto his back and went down to his cock as Susan and Daphne smile as the former ice Queen of slytherin said, "I hope your ready lover boy."

"We agree to do this together sense we are the biggest of the group," Susan said as she and Daphne push their breast against each other, with Harry's cock in between as Daphne added on saying, "AS you're getting the huffleslut and slytherbitch tits special."

With Daphne high D or Double D and Susan E size breast they swallow almost all of Harry's cock but the tip of it and started to fuck it with their breast as lick at the tip of Harry's cock.

The two smiled giving Harry a double boob job as the large rod was being smothered by their combined bust. What made it more mesmerizing was the fact that the two were clearly one of the three largest breast sizes here as Fleur still held top marks there. The way they rippled and contorted while pushing into each other and smothering his cock Harry quickly caught sight of their erect nipples. From his view he saw the two were nipple fucking each other while giving his dick a boob job.

"Oh I can feel it throbbing Harry are you going to cum again so soon?" Daphne asked as she smiled at the dick seeing het pre-cum leaking off.

"Does this stud dick want to knock us up? Give little Iris a niece or nephew and mummy Lily a grandbaby?" Susan teased smiled at the dick. "Here darling let me lube it for you." Susan said as she then puckered her lips and allowed her spit to drip down upon his dick.

"And let me give your manly rod a nice kiss." Daphne said before she too puckered up and kissed Harry's dick like she would her favorite toy or in this case her favorite lover. Truth was Daphne had originally wanted to marry Harry because his lineage to Doria Black his paternal grandmother. Seeing as Sirius Black was dead and had made Harry his heir at the time Harry would have a responsibility to produce two heirs. One heir to handle the Potter lineage and one to take over the Black Lineage but being in this world she saw it no longer mattered. If they were back home Iris would probably end up the Pendragon Heiress or the Le Fay Heiress seeing as her father no redeemed was the basic king of magical Britain.

If Mordred had returned he would have been give the throne he had so deeply desired to succeed so long ago to earn his father's approval. But now here she didn't have to worry about stuff such as bloodlines or politics. Here she can simply be Daphne Greengrass Monster Huntress and one of Harry's girlfriends. The kiss caused the pre-cum to drip out and mix with Susan's spit as it seems Daphne added her own spit to the kiss causing the cock to be properly lubed.

This allowed it to easily slip in and out of their combined breasts and allowed them to pick up speed. "Come on cum we know that first load wasn't enough to satisfy you." Susan said as she gave the tip another kiss with a wink and smile torts Harry.

"Wait hold up I'm gonna cum I'm about to jizz!" Harry cried out as the two girls then began to open their mouths and proceeded to lick the tip.

"Not a chance." Daphne said as soon Harry cried out thrust his hips upward causing the sperm to fly upward causing the two to cry out in pleasure while seeing this. They were covered by the thick sticky slime as it was so thick they wondered if they can get pregnant from one shot of that lovely batter.

Susan and Daphne then smiled to each other and began to lick and kiss each other exchanging the, cum between them. Their hands explored their partners body allowing the, cum to be spread about before they're body was glistening from it. They then parted allowing a trail of saliva and semen to spread between them. Once they did so they smiled and then sensually swallowed the, cum in their mouths that was mixed with the saliva of their partners. They then began to suck on their partners fingers to get the last of it all the while Harry watched this happen.

"So how was that?" Daphne asked as she grabbed his dick and began to pump it to make sure it stays hard.

"I... loved it." Harry smiled as soon they heard Hermione cry out. They looked and saw Fleur and Luna stripping Hermione of the stockings and garter belt while they ate her out or sucked her off.

"Well looks like they are having a good time with her kitten." Daphne said with a smiled as she and Susan laid on either side of him watching the show.

"Look I wonder what they are doing though?" Susan wondered as Hermione was a major submissive in bed.

"Oh lets worry about it later for now let's get down to it." Daphne said as she then got Harry to a comfortable position as she stood over his dick with her pussy juices dripping down on it desiring the rod before her. "Now then!" She said pointed a bit as she looked to Harry. "I don't care how you due it but tonight your only allowed to cum in the Handler's pussies especially if you wanna knock them up. Luna, Susan, and I shall take it anywhere even the Pussy.

"After all." Susan cut in as she turned Daphne around showing a tramp stamp of the Slytherin Crest. Much like her facial paint on her left eye or Harry's fang like war paint some of the girls had such marks on their body signaling their school or their house. Hermione got the Gryffindor mark on her bum where she liked to be spanked, Luna had the Ravenclaw crest above her pussy, and Susan had the Hufflepuff mark on her breast. "You have property rights here." Susan said smiling sensually as her cheeks showed off her yellow claw mark war paint.

"Well come on Daphne don't keep me waiting but tell me can you do a special trick?" Harry asked as Daphne smiled and spread her legs a bit to get ready.

"Of course I can love." Daphne said as she then put her hands behind her head and got ready. "I'm going to ride you without using my arms while Susan gives you a titty fuck." Daphne said as she began to lower her body and felt Harry rub her pale bum causing her to purr a bit.

"But what about your own tits?" Harry asked as Daphne saw them and smirked a bit.

"Simple... if I use my arms then you get to take me out for some exhibition play be it tonight, during an expedition, or if we're daring enough broad daylight." Daphne said in a sultry tone as she had her own fetishes as well. She was very much into rape play, exhibitionism, impregnation play, and public humiliation play. She does this by giving Harry her consent because the thrill of possibly being caught really turns her on. Furthermore the humiliation part came with the thrill that if she is recognized it's all over for her and her career path.

"Hmm sounds daring." Fleur said as she wanted to set up a base camp close to a beach later seeing as nude beaches were common in France so she wasn't afraid to show off.

"So what if you win?" Harry asked as he looked to Daphne who smiled and swayed her ass body a bit.

"We go out in the ancient forest during an expedition and you fuck me until I'm properly knocked up and can't walk straight." Daphne said as she gave Harry a win/win choice here.

"So either way I win you slutty snake." Harry said as Daphne smiled and nodded already wet.

"Of course my lion stud." Daphne said as she wanted to begin her lose/lose contest here.

"Well then..." Harry began as he then raised is free hand. "Let's start." He said making a gesture for her to go down and start riding him like his cock was a stallion.

Daphne was bouncing hard on Harry, her breast swing around, as she try to control this by wrapping her arms around herself while acting a more erotic look to her as her tits show through the space between her arms, as Harry buck hard to make Daphne lose her balance and make her use her arms to stable herself.

During this time, Susan reach around under the bed where some of the girls hidden a few things before the orgy started, as she pull out a strange looking potion, as its seem clear with a rainbow of colors showing in it as lights from the candle shine through it.

She uncork it and soon pour it all over her breast, making them shine like she was pouring oil on her skin, before long she rubs it all in, as she moan gasp a bit with the sensitive feeling from her breast becoming more sensitive, as she also rub at her nipple as soap like suds form on her breast as they form just suddenly.

With Susan smile to this as she soon move over Harry face as her breast seem to float before him as he saw them all foaming and bubbly as Susan said, "I hope you will enjoy this Harry, the soap potion does wonder other than cleaning."

Before Harry could say anything Susan soon press her breast all on his chest, and move side to side, up and down, with Susan moaning to this as she felt her nipples rubbing against Harry's chest washing away all the lipstick marks and smudges that were all over Harry giving him a clearer look, as she even wash up to his neck, to his abs, and even around his cock where Daphne was riding him at.

Susan wrap her breast around his cock while Daphne still bounce up and down on it, cleaning all the lipstick marking on its as well as Daphne help spread the soap potion all up and down it with her pussy, and Susan use her hands to use the soap potion that were on her hands to wash Harry's balls as well to remove any marking before gasp before letting out hiccups of moan as Daphne bounces on top of her breast, smacking them with her ass with Susan saying, "Oh goodness, your squishing my breast while you bounce around Daphne. Go harder!"

"My pleasure my redheaded big breast slut!" Daphne said as she soon went faster and harder as well with Susan gasp as she came a little from that as juices are shown on Harry, and Harry himself jerk a bit as he felt a different kind of a tingle feeling on his cock, and it was a good kind of tingle that almost made him shot his load, almost.

Susan came against of how sensitive her breast gotten as she knew it was enough, pull her breast free and straight up in front of Daphne and put her breast against the ice queen with their tits pushing against each other, rubbing, grinding as Susan is loving it, Daphne too when she felt the soap potion on her breast too, even though its lost its suds, it was still making her breast become sensitive as well as they both moan out before kissing each other, with Harry just watching the show.

He has notice Daphne wasn't paying attention to Harry bucking his hips as he slow down enough with Daphne seem to be paying Susan more attention a bit before he grab at her hips before long then went at it like a jackhammer as Daphne cry out to this as her body was shaking like crazy to this as before long she use her hands pushing before her to keep up straight as Harry smile as he knew, he won this fuck battle, and it's as close to his earn prize as he keep up the pace as he felt close to Cumming with Daphne as her pussy tighten around his cock.

"I'm close, I'm going to cum and fill you up Daphne!" Harry said with Daphne moan with Susan helping her harem sister out by rubbing at her clit while rubbing and pinching at her tits as well with her other hand as she said, "Cum inside, fill me up! Knock me up with you load so I can have a baby!"

"Give it to her Harry, make her cum and shot your load then fuck the rest of us," Susan said as she want to get fuck too.

But all of a sudden Harry stopped as he then slammed Daphne down on his rod holding her there at the edge of her own orgasm. Susan then also helped as she held her legs in place to keep Daphne from moving. "What are you doing?" Daphne gasped trying to get free but she couldn't as she kept her hands behind her head for their improve contest.

"Taking a small break." Harry said sitting up a bit with Daphne stuck on his rod as she tried to get some movement on her.

"Plus it's to keep you from cheating." Susan teased as she rubbed up to Daphne's body to keep her at the edge.

"No please let me cum! Let me cum!" She cried out as she kept her hands where they were.

"You're going to have to do it yourself then." Harry said as he grabbed some water to rehydrate himself a bit.

"So let's keep you right there as we take our break." Susan said pinching Daphne's ass cheek causing her to yelp a bit before moaning with Susan moving her hand down her long slender legs.

"Dammit..." Daphne cursed herself as she felt her arms tense up. "Fuck." She cursed again as she then smiled in a happy way when she let her arms do the work. "Fuck me I lost." Daphne said as she in turn used her arms to push Harry still and get Susan off her. Daphne then proceeded to continue riding Harry for all it was worth crying out with each movement. "Bugger me I lost Harry so make sure to drive me insane!" Daphne cried out as to think a pureblood like herself as devolved into this form.

"Well you heard her." Susan said as Harry then went at her again. Daphne cried out as she felt Harry's cock inside her while she rode him with her breasts flaying about and her hair becoming disheveled. She cried out in pleasure when she felt Susan biting on her earlobe followed by gentle kisses going down her body as she then got to the floor near Hermione who had her pussy spread open allowing the cum still inside to seep out while Fleur and Luna exchanged cum nearby.

"Here it comes!" Harry called out and in turn he slammed upward causing Daphne to bounce from it and lean forward torts Harry as she cried out from it. Daphne felt the cum flowing into her as she could feel her womb drowning in his precious cum as she had her eyes rolled upward and her tongue hanging out from it. She was gasping for air as Harry slowly slid his cock out watching Daphne's face contort into a moan before his cock was free.

Susan seeing this acted when she saw the cock beginning to soften up. She would allow that and in turn wrapped her breasts around it. She yelped a bit when another spurt of cum shot out as she saw how the massive rod rubbed up to her face. Susan smiled to this and gave it a nice peck before she began to suckle on it.

"Harry." Daphne said as she leaned forward. "Come suck my tits." Daphne said offering her erect nipples to Harry. "Let me nurse you like how your mother did for you and Iris." Daphne offered bouncing them a bit as she smiled a sensual smile to him.

"Wait..." Luna said as she had a potion she had set up prior. "Let me help." She said taking a break from Fleur and uncorked the bottle. She then downed it to her mouth before puckering a bit as Daphne smiled to this. Luna climbed to the bed and in turn while standing kissed Daphne giving Harry an eye full of her nice bubbly arse. Luna made the potion go into Daphne's mouth who happily swallowed it with ease.

Daphne then moaned as her breasts began to expand and fill with milk while her nipples darkened in response. Impregnation was Luna's fetish now Daphne's but she knew Harry needed the hydration so why go for boring water when they can give him breast milk in anticipation for when he manages to knock them up. "Come on baby be the dominating stud and drink from this Snakes breasts." Daphne said as in turn Harry smirked and latched onto the breasts and began to suckle them allowing the milk to flow down his throat.

Daphne moaned in pleasure as this potion had the side effect of lactation and increased sensitivity. Not that she minded seeing as it was made to see if a woman could conceive. It was a small dose as the full dose would have caused Daphne's stomach to grow as if she truly was pregnant. But as she petted Harry's head while he suckled her breasts Susan was rubbing her breasts on Harry's massive cock.

"Next time lets due the naught nurse roleplay." Hermione moaned a bit as she let Harry's finger go as she then noted how she looked like a cat girl. She had a tail, cat ears, and even a kitty collar with a bell. "Oh my how absolutely naughty of you to dress me like this Fleur and Luna... yet oh so very yummy as well." Hermione smiled a sensual smile as she then crawled up and went for the other breast that had milk. "Time for this kitty to get her milk." Hermione said as she then latched onto Daphne's free breast causing her to cry out as she had both breasts being milked.

Harry and Hermione linked hands showing her hands and feet had fur like gloves and socks on to make Hermione more cat like. Daphne of course cried out as she then smiled down at the two knowing until the milk is completely emptied it will only replenish itself due to the small dosage of the potion.

"Wait hold on my kitten is going to cum again." Daphne gasped as she could even feel her pussy quivering from this. "So good if you keep drinking I'm gonna... gonna." Daphne trailed off as she felt how the two bit her nipples causing them to squirt more milk. While suckling they pulled her breasts outward as it was clear they were going for a particular reaction from Daphne.

"Harry I can feel it your, gonna cum right?" Susan asked as she smiled to Fleur and Luna who nodded and headed over to the table. They began to clear it off as it was clear they are going to have Susan do something for the girls. "Go ahead my melons can feel you're nice, long, hard; cock ready to burst." Susan said as she rubbed her breasts on Harry's tool. "Go on cum please pain me white with cum." Susan begged as she looked lovingly to Harry.

"Don't worry we both will." Harry said as Susan smiled and kissed Harry's cock before sucking it once more for extra use.

"No... Gonna cum... My kitten and tits are gonna cum. Cum. Cum..." Daphne trailed off before going wide eyed as she felt it happen. "Cumming!" She cried out as this forced both herself and Harry to cum as her breast milk shot out while being emptied from her breast while returning to normal. Luckily Luna and Susan were fast as the girls quickly got some cups ready for their little meal to come.

Next was Susan as she had freed Harry's cock from her mouth and allowed herself to be glazed with it. She wasn't done as she saw it was a massive load no doubt due to his powerful magic, this world abundance of it, and his years of physical training it didn't take long for Susan to look like a bukkage porn actress.

"Oh I'm glazed just like a doughnut." Susan said as she saw Harry and Daphne gasping for air. "Well time for a meal." Susan said as she walked over to the table not caring that her body was dripping cum and sweat before she began to climb onto the table. Luna and Fleur got cups ready as Susan made sure she was laying down so her pussy was facing torts Harry.

"Enjoy the show darling I'm sure the girls will enjoy this meal we made." Susan said with a smile as it was evident what she wanted.

"Well let's dig in." Hermione said smiling a perverted smile read to enjoy the meal Susan and Harry made.

"Don't forget drinks." Luna said holding the pitcher filled with Daphne's milk.

"I wonder what my own milk tastes like." Daphne asked as she was curious to see what her own milk tasted like.

As the girls converge on Susan with a glass of milk in hand as they lick off the cum off of the big tit redhead while drinking the milk from their cup, Daphne was drinking her milk from the tap a she lifted her breast to drink from it and to the look on her face she loves the taste and the feel of herself sucking her own tit.

Like a cat Hermione kneel above Susan and started licking at Harry's cum at the small puddle area of Susan's breast, with the other girls were going all over Susan body to lick off all the cum, as Susan moan and gasp to the feel of all the girls tongue going all over her body, then she cry out a moment as she felt someone licking at her pussy as she raise her head a bit to see Harry had join in as well, to taste Susan own juices as she lay her head back and enjoy it as she just felt more turn on now.

All the girls seem to be finishing up, even Daphne too as she keep sucking at her breast and Susan going back and forth between them as soon Susan body was clean of all the juices and cum on her, Harry stood up with Hermione said to him, "she ready mastpurr!"

Giving a purr sound as Harry cock rise up showing he is ready for another round as Susan spoken, "Fuck me Harry fuck this slutty pussy of mine."

Harry rub his cock over Susan's pussy for a bit as he said to her with a smile, "Alright, I'll give you a fucken that you won't forget."

Harry right away line his cock up to Susan's pussy as he slam right in her all at once as Susan's breast jiggles while she moan out, "Fuck Harry! Again, fuck me hard, fuck me until I'm raw!"

Harry did thrust into her, slamming his hips into Susan as her breast jiggle more with the girls loving the site and turn on by Susan cry with every thrust and slam Harry made into her while creaking the bed very much they could hear is, "AH! AH! AH! Shit! Fuck! Fuck it! AH! Harry! AH! AH! Right! There! Yes!"

The girls seem to be almost hypnotize by Susan breast jiggling and swinging around as well, with Hermione she rub her thighs and hands together a bit as she seem to be wanting something badly.

At that moment Hermione leap towards Harry, surprising him as he stop for a moment fucking Susan as Hermione rub her hands on Harry's chest as he said, "What wrong Hermione?"

"I'm feeling a bit left out," Hermione said with Harry just smiling at her as he reach a hand around Hermione smacking her ass while bringing her closer towards him as he said to her, "Let's change that, as I'm sure you three also feel left out?"

The girls did felt a bit left out, and nod to him, with Harry said to them "Well then come on, I think there room for everyone."

The girls soon jump in as well as Luna and Fleur were on their knees and hands as they were sucking at Harry's balls with Daphne had grab at Susan tits and started to suck at them with Susan doing the same to her, drinking the pure blood breast milk as they did it in a half 69.

Hermione stay with Harry as they made out with each other while Harry keep fucking Susan using one hand on one side, with Hermione help out as well as she her hand and grab Susan hips as well helping Harry thrust in her just as hard.

"Mmmm! So tasty, I can't wait for this beast to mate and breed me." Fleur said as she lick at Harry's balls while Luna form a ring with her fingers around Harry's cock as he fuck Susan while she lick Harry backside of his balls and other area.

Susan and Daphne were having their own fun it seem as it seem Daphne grab a toy from under the bed, with it being a double end dildo as she stick it in her mouth, sucking it off, getting it lubed before she stick it her own pussy as she moan by this before she stick over Susan's face and place the dildo in between the redhead tits and she push them together as she said, "lick my ass slut while I fuck your tits!"

Susan follow through with the demand as she put her hands on Daphne hips and stick her tongue out as she started to lick at Daphne's backdoor, as the pure blood herself fuck her tits while this went on, pushing her breast together as she thrust in between them while getting a salad tossing

Daphne made sure to have her legs loop around Susan's arms causing the girl to be pinned while she moaned at the rim job she was getting. With each thrust Daphne marveled at how Susan's breast rippled as she smiled at this. She knew she couldn't cum with this dildo but her pussy begged to differ. So as Daphne continued her assault on Susan's pussy like cleavage Harry was enjoying Susan's pussy.

Seeing as Luna's ass and legs were handing off the edge of the table Harry had a good grip to grab her legs as he ravaged her cave that had been long stripped of its virgin walls. Susan was an excellent baker and loved to bake sweets when off duty. But she loved having her lovers eat the sweets off her body as well. Daphne and Susan as purebloods often mused if they were back in there world Harry could have easily taken them as mistresses with Hermione being the Lady Potter. After all it's not unheard of for Wizards to have mistresses especially if they are pureblooded.

She once heard Lily and Mordred talking about how the now Lady Pendragon humored the idea of her husband James Potter having a second wife or mistress when she found out Narcissa Black now Malfoy had a feelings for James Potter but an arraigned marriage prevented such things from proceeding. Susan opted not to bring this up with Harry knowing he had narrowly avoided having someone like DRACO as his half-brother. Though Iris from what she saw as a complete sweetheart kind, polite, curious, and in possession of a large craving to learn.

Susan and the girls knew Iris would be one to bring many joys to Harry's life and seeing as Iris is basically the first Witch ever born upon this world she would basically be the founder of magic if she ever pursues such a thing. Susan kept licking Daphne's asshole noting it had a sweet taste to it no doubt the Ice Queen taking extreme care of herself... either that or the sex was getting to her head not that she minded.

Just then Daphne gasped as she saw Harry grab Susan's thick legs and push them over her head giving a perfect view of both pussy and asshole as her legs helped squish Susan's breast together. Daphne smiled and held the legs in place as she kept the titty fuck on Susan's tits going. She wasn't done as increased her speed feeling Susan digging her tongue in deep. "Harry." Hermione began as she broke off from Harry for a bit and licked his bottom lip. "Let's change position." Hermione said as Harry agreed before removing his cock from Susan's kitty.

"Huh?" Susan gasped as Daphne got off her. Soon Susan cried out in pleasure as she was flipped over to her belly and held by Fleur and Susan by the arms. It didn't end there as soon she gasped as she saw Hermione clime over her back and using the table as and chairs as some leverage. Susan was wide eyed as she looked scared but she was hoping Hermione would hope down. "Please don't." She tried to beg but her tone made it evident she wanted what was next.

"Oh Susan." Daphne began as Susan looked and in turn cried out as she felt Daphne shoved the dildo into her mouth and begin face fucking her. Hermione then saw Harry began to move as he grabbed Susan's legs while Daphne kept a firm grip on her torso. Fleur and Luna used Susan's arms to rub there dripping wet folds as Harry got ready to ram it in. Hermione seeing this did as was expected and hopped down onto Susan's back. The red headed busty Hufflepuff moaned out as in turn she was being fucked in her pussy and mouth. It didn't end there as Harry and Hermione began to make out as Susan was held in the air by the girls and Harrys. Her massive tits bounced around as her ass cheeks jiggled with each impact of flesh upon flesh.

Susan was heard gurgling as she her mouth and throat was being used the same way her kitten was being used... as a sex toy as Susan thought it couldn't be made better. "Oh this is quite a fun ride." Hermione asked as she then looked to Susan's head. "Isn't that right Susan?" Hermione asked but all she got was moans from the thick Hufflepuff. "I said." Hermine began raising her right hand and then slapping it on Susan's bum causing her to moan. "Isn't that right Susan?" Hermione asked as Susan went and nodded while moaning her response.

"I think she liked that." Harry noted causing Hermione to smile a sensual smile in response.

"Then let's make her thick juicy bum red. Make it so she won't be able to sit on it." Hermione said as in turn Harry released his grip on one leg causing Hermione to grab it in turn as Harry then slapped Susan's bare bum. This erupted a moan from her as Harry felt her pussy tight from the slap. Hermione began to slap the other cheek as Harry got one cheek making both ass cheeks turn red in response. But Hermione gave the sole of Susan's foot a soft kiss before working her way up to the toes. The slaps continued as Hermione did her work on Susan's free foot giving each part of it a nice kiss showing her love for what she could grab of Susan.

"Harry... hurry we want to go next." Luna said as she couldn't hold herself back anymore as Harry agreed in turn.

"Ok then Susan lets finish you off." Harry said as Hermione smiled and in turn hopped of Susan's back.

Susan was dropped back on the bed and flipped over to her back as she was seen fingering herself. "Stop teasing me and let me cum!" Susan cried out as she couldn't hold back any longer. "Oh you will." Harry said as he then kissed Susan a nice long deep kiss. This in turn caused Susan to grab his arms and wrap her legs around Harry's waist. This allowed her to be lifted off the bed and the two made out while Harry's dick got ready to enter her again. Just then Daphne came from behind and in turn rammed her dildo into Daphne's ass causing her to cry out in response. The result of this was both Susan's pussy and asshole being both shagged and buggered by both Harry and Daphne.

"Wait stop, this is too much. I can feel both of them grinding against each other inside me of!" Susan yell out as Daphne grip her tits, giving the nipples a bit pitch before letting off as Susan cry out to it while she lick the redhead's neck then said to her, "That the point darling. Your ass is so tight, it feels like you're going to pull out my dildo cock. I bet her pussy is tight as well love?"

"More than normal!" Harry said as he fuck Susan hard as the two went back and forth like piston in an automobile, mean while the other girls all came around as Luna gotten on her knees and started to suck Harry balls, with Hermione and Fleur were to the side of Susan as they each took a breast and soon suck on her tits with Susan crying out, "This is too much, my pussy and ass are being fucked while my tits and being sucked on like a baby. I'm going to cum soon."

"Hold out a bit longer love! Just a bit longer!" Daphne said as she thrust harder and faster into Susan's ass while Harry follow the rhythm as soon enough the three of them started to feel their limited approaching, with Susan almost screaming out, "I'm Cumming. I can hold back, I'm Cumming now!"

"Cum whenever then, I'm about to cum too!" Daphne said as she went hard while fucking Susan with the dildo with Harry was reaching his limit too as he felt his cock is feeling it's about to burst as he said, "I'm Cumming as well. I'm going to blow my load!"

"Fuck me hard, fuck me until I cum while you shoot your load inside fuck me!" Susan yell out as Daphne felt the same and would have said the same if it was her being fuck by Harry again as they thrust together up into Susan pussy and ass as they give out one last slam as they cry out, "Cumming!"

Daphne squirted a lot all over Susan backside and ass, while Harry cum inside of Susan, as she shot a load into her pussy, filling her womb up a lot before it soon overflowed as tis came spilling out with Luna was the one to catch most of it within a cup she had in her hands, with Susan had orgasm hard by the look on her face, she could not even think straight anymore it seem as he eyes roll to the back of her head, her mouth is open with her tongue sticking out a bit while her body twitches a lot around.

Harry pulled back from Susan as Daphne took over holding her up as cum came spilling out from her pussy she just moan to that, with Daphne smiling while taking a breather saying, "I bet that felt good having a cock in your pussy and another cock up your ass fucking you so hard."

Susan only mumble like her words were all jumbled up as Daphne held herself and Susan to the bed with Luna putting the cup of cum off to the side as she stood up and gotten behind Harry again as she reach around to grab his cock from behind him and said, "I'm next Harry, please give me a good load in my pussy too."

"No I want to go first." Fleur jumped in as she hugged Harry from the front as clearly the two blonds couldn't decide who would go first.

"Hey both of you calm down, now." Harry urged as he looked to the two. "Why not both of you go at once." Harry said as the two blonds looked to each other before nodding in response.

"Very well... I'm sure the Nargles would be calmed down after that." Luna said as she and Fleur got ready to double team Harry... not that it would do much to tire him out.

"Very well." Fleur said as they got ready to enjoy Harry as Fleur fell to her knees. "I'll get you hard first zat way no limp." Fleur said as she buried Harry's rod in her breasts. In turn she began to rub up Harry's cock as Luna was kissing Harry from behind with some tip toe showing she was the shortest one here. "Doez my darling vant to make me a MILF?" Fleur teased giving Harry's lower head a kiss. "Does zis nize English Loaf want to make me a mother?" Fleur teased as if she was talking to a smaller child.

The truth was that Fleur had a fetish for 'leetle boys,' that she had hoped to stock up on age potions for when she finally got married. Of course plans went out the window upon arrival here but seeing as they managed to find local equivalents the plans only got changed up a tad bit. Not that she was complaining seeing as she had such a massive rod to play with. "Vhat vould your mother say if ze zaw what I waz doing to her leetle boy." Fleur teased some more as she enjoyed this cock.

"Are you sure she is a Veela?" Luan asked as she heard as Harry smiled at the dirty talk Fleur was doing.

"You little minx." Harry teased as he smirked to Fleur's dirty pillow talk.

Fleur smirked at this but continued none the less. "She put her trust in me to take care of you and instead here ve are." Fleur said before sucking the cock feeling it get hard in her mouth and on her breasts. "I am sucking your nice hard cock and making you ravage me a woman older then him." Fleur said before she began to suck on Harry's cock.

"What a dirty minx you are." Harry said as Fleur released his hard cock and got on all fours next.

"Yes I may as vell be a succubus instead of a Veela." Fleur said as she then opened her mouth and began to give Harry's dick a nice blowjob. She continued to bob her head and suckling on the rod expertly moving her body so she was back on her feet. Soon she was on her tip toes with her legs spread showing her gapping pussy begging to be filled, with one hand on her legs to keep herself stable and the other on Harry's dick either helping bob it or top fondle his ball sacks.

"Harry." Luna said as she moved to the front and began to kiss Harry as he lifted her up. Harry grabbed her bubble butt and allowed her to wrap her arms and legs around him while the two had a hot dirty make shagging session. There tongued battled for dominance as they ravaged the others mouth. They continued like this making sure to take care of each other as Harry then gasped a bit.

"I'm about to cum." Harry said as Fleur then smiled to this.

"Of course but I'm sure Luna wants to please this as well." Harry said as Luna knew what she meant and got down.

Once she did so Luna got her ass in position and allowed the cock to slip between her cheeks and rub it. "I believe Hermione called this an ass job." Luna said as she began to rub Harry's cock between her ass cheeks.

"Better thank Hermione for this later." Harry said as he rubbed his cock between Luna's cheeks as the Ravenclaw girl smiled sensually to this.

"Of course now go ahead and cum Harry as enjoyable as this is we have work in the morning after all." Luna said as she may not look it but she can have a knowledgeable conversation. Harry didn't have to be told twice as he increased his tempo until in the end he exploded with cum all over Luna's rump and back causing her to moan out feeling the warm cum coating her back. "So good it feels so good." Luna said as she smiled sensually to Harry.

"I zink we should move to the main course before desert." Fleur said as they all knew how they normally ended the night like this which made it the most enjoyable part. Harry would cum all over them to top things off basically laying claim to the girls as his by marking them with his scent... or at least that's how Hermione puts it which helped seeing as it did keep the more beast like folks away.

"Of course." Luna said in total agreement as they got themselves ready.

Lucky for them the bed was quiet large but from what Lily and Mordred told them the bed in the higher classed rooms were much larger. The one here required them to bundle up and pile up a bit not that they minded but they are looking forward to earning that larger quarters. The two blond haired girls laid down next to each other and spread their legs and with their hands spread themselves further to show off their aching pussies.

"Now darling chooze your woman." Fleur began as Luna smiled to this.

"Ravish us both like the beast you are." Luna added as she and Fleur were both ready for the long awaited climax.

"Well then let's start with Fleur!" Harry called before he slammed his cock into her sopping wet pussy causing Fleur to cry out.

"Yez Zere it iz!" Fleur cried out as grabbing her own head due to the pleasure coursing through her body.

"Fleur." Luna was heard as Fleur then saw Luna flip over and had Fleur pinned. Fleur then saw Luna pucker her lips and let down some spit from her mouth. Fleur then allowed it to enter her mouth by sticking out her tongue. Once she swallowed it the two then began to share a passionate kiss as Harry fucked his French whore. Harry remembered there first time back when he was still recovering from the Dursley's treatment of him. It was a good month since his mother and Mordred left with the 4th Fleet to the New World and since then the house they stayed in was quiet.

He remembered how he was still short which lead to an eventful evening. Fleur was waiting in his room in a slutty dress outfit and glasses as she was playing the 'big sister,' or 'teacher role,' which was when Harry realized her fetish. Apparently Fleur was a major shotacon or brocon as some of his mundane classmates called it and she hit it well. It was a fetish of hers one she would not enact due to how frowned upon it is and would only admit it to her husband or someone she could trust. So when it was just himself and Fleur she would have him take an age potion she made to enact her fantasy.

She also admitted that after Harry had saved her sister and Fleur during the Tri-Wizard Tournament Fleur was tempted to shag her 'leetle boy,' as a reward for what he had done. It's funny how life worked at times but that was beside the point. Fleur was currently taking Harry into herself as she swore at this point each of their pussy's has been shaped and molded to accept Harry's dick making it so any other but his own weren't close to pleasurable. Her legs ended up wrapping around as she wanted to grab him and pull him in close but Luna was in the way.

Luna seeing this moved and allowed her ass to sway a bit to entice Harry some more. Once she did so she laid down looking at the scene with her legs swinging behind her and her head resting on her hands enjoying the view. Harry then leaned down and began to kiss Fleur tongue deep as he and the Veela girl shared this moment. "Oui Harry mi Chevalier you're filling me up. I vant your clustered inside my pussy. Please shoot it into mi pussy." Fleur begged as she wanted Harry to explode inside her as soon as possible.

"Fleur you're squeezing me so firmly I'll cum any minute now." Harry said as Luna then smiled to Harry.

"Well best not keep her waiting you should hurry and cum. Give her what she was asking for." Luna urged as she looked to Harry.

"Hurry cum! Cum! I vant it now!" She cried out as Harry's tempo began to increase.

"Fleur here I cum!" Harry called out and in turn shot his load inside his French Whore as she cried out to this.

"Yes! Yes! Cum mi chevalier! Cum inside me! Mate with me! Impregnate me!" Fleur cried out as she felt the geyser go off inside her. The effect caused her to arch her back from it while her eyes rolled up into her head and her tongue shot out from it feeling the cum shoot out inside her.

Fleur sighed as she felt Harry's cum soaking inside her womb as she rubbed her flat stomach lovingly. "Just so you know... today wasn't a safe day for me." Fleur said making Harry smirk as did Luna.

"Well best make sure we did the job." Luna said as soon Fleur was forced onto her belly as she was now on all fours.

"What how embarrassing being fucked from being like a wild animal." Fleur gushed before Harry's cock found its way back into her pussy. Fleur then cried out as she felt Harry ram into her folds not even giving her a moment of rest as her pussy was made into his personal cum receptacle.

In turn Fleur was given a gauntlet of orgasms as Harry had the stamina of Atlas. No doubt Harry was trying to hold out as he saw how Fleur's mind was turning into mush. "So good! So good!" She cried out while back on her back as she began to laugh a little with how much these consecutive orgasms was melting her brain. "My body it's like my entire body is coming!" Fleur cried out as she was ravaged. "My brain is melting! My brain is Cumming!" She cried out until she found her face muffled by Luna's own pussy.

"You talk far too much!" Luna said as Fleur grabbed Luna's thighs and began to eat out her honey pot. "Now eat me out." Luna said as she grinded her pussy on Fleur's face making sure her scent was all Fleur would smell. This in turn erupted into an erotic scene as Harry rammed into Fleur while Luna made Fleur eat her out as Fleur was only a moaning mess.

"As always a good tongue." Luna commented as Harry found Fleur was in a toe curling moment as her feet dug torts the ground. "Harry I think she's going to cum any moment now.

"And knowing Fleur we're in a situation to make her squirt." Harry said as he saw how Fleur's long slender legs were thrashing about. "I think she deserves it." Harry added as he in turn increased his tempo as this in turn got Luna to moan more no doubt Fleur's tongue movement getting stronger.

Luna smiled as she then good off and saw how Fleur stuck her tongue out in a desperate attempt to get to Luna's pussy. "Let's see that orgasm face of yours." Luna cooed as Fleur wanted it to happen now. No doubt she was reaching her limit with the chain orgasms she was forced to have by her lovers cock.

"Cumming going to cum no!" Harry cried out as Fleur smiled and let it happen.

"Cumming!" They both shouted as Fleur dug her feet into the floor causing her toes to curl with her back arching again. As Harry shot out his seeds into the Veela's accepting womb Fleur ended up squirting from it showing Harry's assumption was spot on.

Once the orgasm high began to fade Harry pulled his cock out of Fleur's folds and saw as she slummed down to the ground. Luna smiled and helped her down and smiled as Fleur's ass was stuck high in the air while her whole body went limp. Harry's seed dripped down her legs from her overflowing pussy showing as the two saw her face. Her tongue was hanging out almost touching the floor while her eyes were rolled up showing she was going to be out of it for a bit.

Luna bended over to look at this and saw how dazed Fleur was at the moment. But while her attention was on Fleur she never saw Harry coming as she then gasped when she felt his hands on her hips and his cock slamming into her wet dripping folds. The insertion of his penis into her nether regions caused her eyes to roll up while she grit her teeth from the surprised.

"Harry love give me a warning next time." Luna said looking behind her to see Harry already working on her pussy.

"Then focus next time." Harry said as Luna sighed before a loud slap was heard causing Luna to hiss in pain.

"What was that for?" Luna asked with a mock pout.

"For not focusing." Harry said as Luna then felt another slap to her ass causing Harry to smirk at how it tightened from it. "That was for pouting." Harry added as Luna saw where this was going when she felt a third slap on her ass. "And that was for not counting." Harry finished as Luna smiled to this.

"I'm sorry love I'll count my spankings for every naughty thing I did." Luna said as she wanted to be spanked and fucked at the same time. "Shall we try again?" Luna offered swaying her bubble butt that still had Harry's dick stabbed into her lover folds. "After all I'm quite sure I did more than three naughty things." Luna said as she may have an impregnation fetish she also liked it when Harry spanked her bum when they make love and babies whichever comes first.

Harry then smiled and sat down on a chair, patting his thigh with one hand.

"Come here then, Luna." Harry ordered as Luna the leaped to her feet, moving over to him quickly, determined to accept her punishment, and show Harry just how much she wanted this. Carefully, he helped her to lie across his lap; as she did so a low footstool appeared on his left side, placed so that she could rest her arms on it to support herself. She almost let out a quiet groan when she felt the hard length of his erection against her hip, but her attention was quickly drawn away when she felt her hair being moved.

A moment later his left hand rested gently on her back between her shoulder blades as his right hand came down to cup her arse; she was momentarily startled to realize that was the first time he'd actually touched her bum since coming to the New World and Asteria.

A shudder ran through her body, and she tried to force herself to relax but her muscles kept wanting to tense in anticipation of the first strike

"I'm going to slap your arse TILL I feel you learned your lesson so don't forget to count and thank you, Luna." Harry whispered into her ear.

"Yes, Si- AAAHHH!" Luna began but she hadn't finished speaking when she felt the muscles in his body shift and a startlingly loud crack echoed through the air; a sharp pain burst across her right cheek. Her entire body jerked in a mixture of pain and surprise. She would have fallen off of his lap and onto the floor if he hadn't still had one hand on her back, holding her in place.

"O-one, thank you Harry!" Luna cried out from the pain on her ass.

Another crack, seemingly louder than the first, rang out and her left cheek was suddenly on fire.

"Aahh! Two, thank you Harry!" Luna repeated as she smiled no doubt enjoying the abuse showing how she never grew bored of it.

He put several seconds between each strike and for the first few, he didn't hit the same place twice, shifting where they landed across her arse, even moving lower to just above where the curve of her cheeks met the back of her thighs. Those first few strikes definitely stung like a bitch, but eventually he started hitting flesh that had already been struck and the pain became considerably worse.

"T-t-twenty… thank you Harry." she sobbed out. She realized tears had started to fall somewhere around strike number ten, she couldn't stop them. Not great gasping sobs, but she was certainly crying and, almost against her will her body tensed again, waiting for the next strike to land. After several seconds passed and it didn't, she blinked several times. A gentle touch brushed across her heated skin and she flinched for a moment before she realized that Sir was very gently rubbing her arse as if attempting to soothe the pain.

Luna sighed a bit but it was clear Harry wasn't done just yet. Placing his hand on her back again, he lifted his other hand and felt her body suddenly tense an instant before his hand met her flesh loudly.

She let out a strangled sounding cry, and her body shook slightly before she stammered out, "T-twenty-one, thank you Harry."

Harry smiled even wiser when he saw the girls were cohort again watching the scene and pleasuring themselves or each another before he swung again, aiming for her left cheek. That time she released a strained grunt and quietly muttered, "Twenty-two, thank you Harry."

"Luna." Harry began smiling to Luna. "You have an audience." Harry said as Luna smiled and saw then.

She then swayed her bum and rubbed her legs together showing the girls to pay attention and for Harry to continue. Luna was about to come she knew it for she was about to squirt to boot. Her body was practically trained to associate pain from Harry as pleasure. But before she could verbally respond, he pulled back and swung again; that time when the loud crack of his palm striking her cheek echoed around the room, her head came up and she practically screamed, "Twenty-three, thank you Harryyyyy!" And with that her pussy squirted out her love juices as it was like a dam broke inside her.

Her body shook as she let the tears fall, and by the time he finished the last stroke she was sobbing openly. He gathered her carefully into his arms until he was cradling her in his lap, then stood, grateful that she didn't weigh more, and carried her over to the sofa; sitting against the left side and the corner, in the crevice between the back and the arm, as her body curled into him, her arms coming up to wrap around his shoulders.

"Harry." Luna sighed as she looked to Harry. "Hurry do me now I need you now." Luna begged as she wanted Harry to ravage her like he owned her.

"Ok but you have to do it yourself." Harry ordered as Luna nodded to him.

Luna proceeded to climb onto the chair using the arm rests to keep herself stable as she spread her pussy lips and got read to be injected. She had her legs crouch so her asshole was in plain view of the girls. But as she began to lower herself she tried to be careful with it. She knew how much it could hurt if not careful so she had to be careful. But unknown to her Harry kicked one of the legs hard enough to make the chair shake forcing Luna to lose her balance and in turn she cried out in both pain and pleasure as her pussy was skewered by Harry's cock.

"Luna are you ok?" Hermione asked but then saw Luna's face was one of both pleasure and bliss.

"This cock can't be beaten. I can see it... any woman are doomed to become nothing more the cock sleeves before its might." Luna said as it was clear she landed on the cock in just the right way.

"Well then shall we help her then?" Harry asked as he had an idea on how to proceed.

"Of course luv how shall we proceed?" Daphne asked smiling sensually still masturbating with the dido to keep herself moist.

"Daphne lay down." Harry ordered as Daphne smiled to this.

"Ok." She said while jumping onto the bed back first causing her breasts to bounce a bit and her hair to make a slight flail. The dildo stuck upward as it was already lubed up as Daphne knew what was next.

Harry then stood up while holding Luna who was forced to wrap her arms and legs around Harry. "Harry what are you- eep?!" She cried out at the end when she saw the position Daphne was in when she turned her head over to her.

Just then Harry smirked and with the help of Daphne managed to stab Luna's asshole onto the dildo forcing Luna to cry out now that both holes were filled. "No too much! Take it out take it out! It's too much it's to Mrrmph!" Luna was muffled when she found Fleur's pussy in her face instead.

"Uze vat tongue and ve more productive Luna." Fleur ordered with a smirk on her face. It didn't end there as Susan then game in from behind with Hermione both with a desired target in mind. "Harry give me that those play balls." Hermione said before she began to suck on Harry's balls to get his scent and helping him stuff Luna with his baby custard.

"I wonder how this will affect you." Susan said after crawling over to Harry's ass. She then smiled and dug her face into it giving Harry a rim job.

The entire scene was quite erotic as Harry and Fleur had a deep tongue filled kiss while Fleur's pussy was being eaten out by Luna who was being given an anal fucking by Daphne while Harry fucked her in her pussy and to top it off Harry was being given a rim job by Susan while his balls were sucked off by Hermione.

But it didn't seem to end quite there, as Harry grab Fleur tits and pull at them as the French girl moan letting off the kiss as she went, "Yes my love, pull on my titz."

Harry pull fleur in to continue their kiss as Luna keep getting Fleur our, her breast was grab by Daphne still under her fucking her in the ass with the dildo as she said, "That right, eat that pussy, fucken eat out that French whore. I bet she still have some of Harry cum all in her still. Go deep and eat it!"

Luna moan turn on by Daphne suggestion while getting a good ram from both the pure blood girl and Harry in both of her lower holes, she grab hold of Fleur's hips and stick her tongue in deeper as she can within Fleur, sucking out all the semen that was still in her from her fuck, before her own.

Meanwhile with Hermione still sucking on Harry's huge balls, sucking and slurping hard on them, while Susan is still giving a rim job to Harry, sticking her tongue out, licking all around her lover's asshole before poking a bit in it tasting a bit of his inner keeping to the rhythm as Harry fuck Luna hard, they started to finger themselves while being so close together as they share the space together their tits were rubbing against each other as well.

Harry himself was feeling great pleasure all around him, with Luna with her pussy feeling so tight with Daphne fucking her ass with the dildo, his mouth as Fleur kisses him while tongue wrestling with each other even the taste was great too while he kiss her, with Hermione sucking on his balls felt like great, with the shivering tingle he felt going up his spine as Susan licked at his asshole, it was hard for him to hold back.

It was all becoming too much as he increase his thrust into Luna, feeling his cock twitch with his balls tighten up as Hermione keep trying to suck at them, clinching his ass with Susan can barely stick her tongue into his crack, but he wasn't the only one feeling it.

Luna was coming close herself, tasting Fleur juices with a little bit of Harry's cum still a bit left inside of her she felt her heart race, she soon gotten use to Daphne ass fucking her with the dildo, as it wasn't Harry's cock, but it work just as good, while getting her breast massage by her as well felt great, but what felt real great for her as Harry was balls deep inside of her, fucking every last inch of her, knocking on her womb its becoming overwhelming for her.

With all the other girls they felt their limit were coming as Hermione and Susan situation evolve further than they plan as they were grinning at each other, smashing their pussy into each other as Hermione pinch at Susan tits while she rub at her clit with her fingers.

Daphne was so turn on fucking the other girls, as she love being dominated by Harry, and she also love dominating the girls having Luna as her own fuck toy as she want to fuck Luna up so much she making herself more wet to the thought as she felt her pussy grew tighter, and Fleur with the kissing of her lips and pussy, while getting her tits pull on by Harry, she shiver to his touch, she wanted more as she grind her pussy on Luna harder as the Ravenclaw girl keep up the best she could.

All of them keep going as they kiss, lick, fucked and moan it was coming down to the last part as Harry let off the kiss from fleur as he said, "Shit, I'm close to Cumming."

"Cum my love, letz it all out in miss Lovegood," Fleur said before moaning a bit loudly at the end of her sentient, with Daphne put her hands at Luna legs spreading out her pussy with Harry still fucking it as she said, "Show this witch who's the most powerful wizard of them all, dominate her."

"Yes, cum soon, I want you to fuck this pussy of mine," Hermione said with Susan spoken up saying, "I want you to fuck my ass next Harry, I want your load up in my cute little ass."

Harry keep going as he waste no time as he shove it harder into Luna, as he fuck as much as he could as he growls out as he said, "I'm Cumming Luna, I'm cumming inside of you!"

Luna can only scream/moan as she felt Harry fuck her hard making her cum as well and lead a chain reaction of Daphne felt how tight she became making the dildo go deeper inside of her as well hitting her G-spot, and fleur felt Luna scream shake her pussy very much she roll her eyes back as she felt herself cumming as well.

Hermione and Susan keep fucking at each other as they scissors while they still suck at Harry balls and lick his ass as they keep going feeling they were reaching their limits as well, with one little thing to set them off before they came as Harry slam into Luna one more and held it as he cry out, "I'm cumming, I'm cumming inside you Luna!"

Harry load spray out into Luna womb, as she felt herself getting filled up before there was no more room as cum leak out from her pussy while still being stuff by Harry cock as she scream in Fleur pussy as she started to cum as well with Fleur cum as well as she let out a explosion of her juices Cumming all over Luna and Harry bodies as she yells, "Oh la; la!"

Daphne felt the dildo push hard into her weak spot big time as Luna came making herself tighter as she yell out, "oh bloody hell I'm cumming!"

The dildo slide out of her as she came, shooting her juices all over Hermione and Susan as they felt the warm liquid on their body, and the smell it was letting off they cry out as well as they came too, as their pussy exploded as well making them more wet now than before and soaked very much as they moan and fell against each other after that.

Harry and the girls all came closely at the same time, they were soaked in each other love juices, as Harry pulled out of Luna, with Fleur fell back on the bed, with Luna rolling off of Daphne, as she just lay there for the time being with a well satisfied as Harry soon lay down beside her and took a breather saying, "That was great."

"You said it love," Daphne said to him as they give each other a kiss before Hermione and Susan came crawling up on Harry as he look and saw them rubbing their faces on his cock as Hermione said, "We're not done yet, are we?"

"There still some time before we should sleep," Susan said as she give Harry's cock a lick before Luna and Fleur came around as well recovering from their climax as fleur said, "Can you give us one more round?"

"You have the energy to go on, do you Harry?" Luna said as she held out a potion and knowing what it could be, a small pep potion to get him back in business as Harry looked at all the girls and see their faces, begging for one more round as he said, "Alright then, more for everyone."

Luna pass the potion to Harry as he took it while he uncork it, and took it all down in one go, feeling a rush of energy coming back, as to be shown from his cock standing up on its own as all the girls smile knowing the 2nd wave is coming.

(Montage)

-Hermione-

Harry was fucking Hermione still in her cat costume outfit as he fuck her hard in a doggy style way as Hermione moan out with her tongue dangling out and drooling too as Harry grab Hermione cat tail plug as he pull it out the bead that held the tail in place as Hermione came from that as she scream loudly before falling onto the bed.

Harry pull out from her pussy before shoving it deep in Hermione gaping ass as he fuck her again anal as Hermione cry out again as Harry slam into her hard before cumming hard in her ass before pulling out and slamming it back into Hermione pussy.

-Daphne-

The pure blood witch was being fuck in her ass too, as she shove her dildo keep within her pussy as her juices came squirting out with every thrust while Susan was sucking on it as she prepared it for next round.

With Harry keep thrusting before stopping for a moment as he grab onto Daphne in a full nelson before he thrust way up, deep in her ass as he came in her butt.

-Susan-

Susan was laying on top of Daphne as their breast were push against each other, with their nipple rubbing at each other too as Daphne fuck as Harry Fuck Susan from behind as his hips smack into Susan ass as they jiggle with her ass being stuff with Harry's cock and her pussy with the dildo.

Both girls moan out with every thrust Harry makes before he grab hold of Daphne arms pull her and Susan up at the same time as he came with his cum exploding out between them it seem.

-Fleur-

Fleur was being held up by Harry with her legs on his shoulder while he held her, holding at her ass as he fuck into her before Fleur fell back into the bed, how being held upside down as Harry fuck her hard inside down her ass before cumming inside of her too.

-Luna-

Luna was pretty much fuck up against the window with her beautiful breast being push against the glass showing her breast off to the new world, even they were at a great height no one would see her it seem to turn her on greatly as Harry held up one of her legs up while he fuck her up in her ass too as cum drip from her pussy.

The blonde hair witch cry out as she push her face against the glass itself as Harry yell out as he came inside of her ass as well.

-All the girls-

Harry fuck every girl as hard and fast, as each of them cry out with cum landing on their tits and faces before they were all lying down with cum coming out of their ass and pussies, as they had their mouths wide open, and tongue sticking out with Harry soon came all over the girls faces in a bukkage manner as their faces were all cover in semen.

At the end of that Harry was breathing hard after that, as he was lying down with all of the girls on him with Hermione lying on his chest, Susan and Daphne were on his arms, with Luna and Fleur were at his legs while they lay their head on his abs or close to his balls so the limp dick and ball sack was rubbing up on their faces in sleep.

_**(LEMON IS OVER. ANYONE UNDER THE AGE OF 18 CAN READ AGAIN)**_

(Scene Break Iris Bedroom)

Iris found herself in a cave of sorts as not to far away from her was a river. She looked around in confusion as she had been here many times before. As Iris walked she headed to a large egg of sorts covered in a web like substance and a crystal. "It's you." Iris greeted happily as she looked o the creature of her dream.

"**Yes it is."** An unknown voice as it looked to Iris.

"You have a new friend coming as well are you excited?" Iris asked as she looked to the object before gaining a sad look on her face. "But he sound tired just let him rest and we can all play together." Iris responded as the voice owner then sighed sadly with a childlike voice of its own.

"**Yes I'm sure he just needs a nice nap and he'll be good as new."** The Voice said as Iris smiled to the owner.

"And when you're ready to come out we can play together also." The girl smiled as the voice nodded.

"**I can't wait."** The owner said as it was clear its owner desired to play with Iris who visits almost daily. **"But this is a dream and you need to find me… come fine me already."** The Voice owner responded as Iris was confused.

"But I don't know where you are." She said as the creature and scene began to both grow darker and grow brighter.

"**Find me Iris and we can play together without parents to tell us what to do."** It said before it began to repeat itself.

"W-what?" Iris asked confused as to what was going on now.

"**Come find me. Come find us. You belong with us."** The owner said as Iris began to awaken to the real world. **"Find me and help give me life."** The voice said as soon the entire realm became dark for Iris as the voice repeated what it was saying over and over. But then two eyes glowing an ominous power began to glow in the shadows as a form began to appear from it. **"Come to me… give ME LIFE!"** The voice roared and thus Iris screamed in shock and fear when she saw what appeared to be a Dragon charge at her about to eat her.

(Waking World)

Iris woke up with a shock as it was the middle of the night as she looked around her room. A room Mordred her papa had made for her with her mother using her magic. She looked around and began to calm herself as she tried to figure out why that dream was so different from the others.

It was clear though to those made aware that Iris was special even more so then her half-brother which then begged to question… was Iris connected to the Eco-System and in turn the Elder Dragons?

Only time would give those who seek it the answer and the truth.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here we are end of the chapter. Now then I hope you all enjoyed it and remember to leave a review before leaving and as always folks ja-ne.


	3. Chapter 3 Jagras Hunting Season

Magic and Monsters

ESKK: Let's start this new chapter people.

(Start Chapter)

Lily woke up next to Mordred as the old Prince was already getting up. No doubt he wasn't much of a sleeper and as she already knew was an early bird much like herself. She often wondered if Mordred still carried the weight of his sins from his past and had always tried to make sure Harry didn't repeat his mistakes but she knew she didn't want anyone to repeat his mistakes. It was clear Mordred had great regret for his past but she couldn't call Arthur faultless either seeing as the man was so uncaring to his son. But if the legends held truth Arthur wasn't even aware of Mordred who had tried many ways to earn his affection and acknowledgement. But due to the actions of Arthur's father and the chaos caused by Mordred's rebellion it lead to the creation of the Statues of Secrecy.

Mordred saw Lily was up and opted to get up himself as she smiled to him. "Come now luv must you always be up early?" Lily asked as Mordred looked to her.

"We have work to do further more we need to discuss Iris later." Mordred said as Lily nodded to him.

"Yes yesterday she sensed the Elder Dragon's oncoming arrival... almost like she was linked to them." Lily said as she knew Iris wasn't even aware of this link.

"It could be due to her birth and conception playing a role in this connection." Mordred said as for starters Iris was born to two magic holders whose magic were both being boosted by the bio-energy around them and being as she was clearly magical herself it may have developed into a sort of link to the pinnacle of Bio-Energy the Elder Dragons. Though it was just a theory which would require Iris to be close to an Elder Dragon to prove right or wrong.

"Perhaps." Lily agreed as it was just theory and speculations involving Iris and her unknown variables.

"For now we best get to work." Mordred said as Lily agreed knowing full well they have to figure out the secrets of the Elder Crossing as best they could which would no doubt begin with locating Zorah Magnaros.

"Yes but first we have a delivery to make." Lily said with a smile as Mordred agreed with his wife.

(Scene Break Potter Love Nest)

Harry began to wake up as he stirred to feel something or someone sucking on his dick. He looked down and saw a smiling Daphne already up taking his rod into her mouth. "Morning luv." Daphne greeted with a full mouth as Harry moaned a bit with Daphne having her 'breakfast.'

"Daphne it's kind of early for this." Harry said as Daphne smiled in response before letting the dick go and began to bump the rod.

"Yes but I did lose our friendly wager last night so you still owe me a humiliation." Daphne said as Harry rolled his eyes to Daphne's kinks.

"No fair." Susan said as she came to next with Hermione.

"You snooze." Daphne began as she felt Harry's dick pulsing and getting ready to blow. "You lose." She said as she then clamped down on the dick while fondling his balls which resulted in him shooting his seed straight into her mouth. Once the rod began to calm down and go limp she let it free with a pop and smiled.

She opened her mouth and showed herself swallowing the white cum before it all went down. She smiled and got up off the bed and smiled to her lovers. "Thanks for the meal." She said as that reminded them they had to have breakfast.

"Come on we have work to do." Harry said as that much was true seeing as responsibilities held presentence.

(Scene Break Canteen)

The Squad now fully clothed again were gathered in the Canteen as the Palico of the first fleet had served them up a big bounty. No doubt to get them set up for the day as they awaited for Mordred and Lily to arrive. Hermione and Fleur were reading up on the known information on the Jagras such as there known habitat and the like. They are commonly found in the Ancient Forest which was where Harry, Hermione, and Daphne arrived at after they met Zora out at sea.

"Brother!" Iris was heard as Harry went wide eyed to see Iris flying at him with a smile on her face. Harry had no time to react as Iris knocked him off his chair like a speeding bullet before rolling on the ground and pinning him. Iris laughed and looked at her big brother showing she was happy. "Hi." She greeted before Lily was heard.

"Iris!" Lily scolded as the squad and Iris saw Mordred walking up to them.

"Mum Mordred!" Harry greeted as Mordred had his helm held under his left arm.

"Good you're all here." Mordred said as Lily nodded.

"We had some armor commissioned for you so we need to head over to the training ground to get you all suited up and ready." Lily said as she looked to the group as she could smell the remains of sex coming off them despite their morning dip into the water.

"Ok just let us finish eating." Harry said as Mordred nodded knowing this would be needed for later.

(Scene Break Later that day Training Grounds)

The group arrived at the training ground to see Mordred with the Equipment Box as the grounds was surrounded by barrels no doubt made for training. "Here." Mordred said as he got off the box as Lily smiled to this.

"Most of this is hard to come by at your level but we pulled some strings factoring Harry's vision impairment and your magic." Lily said as she pulled out a helmet and passed it to Harry who noted how it was akin to a knight's helm as he caught it. "But it's not one of the best once you start hunting bigger monsters you can use their carcass to make better armor." Lily said as Harry saw this and nodded.

"Now go suit up." Mordred said as Iris looked as well.

"I wanna see." Iris said being the naïve 9 year old she was.

"When you're older Iris." Lily said as she knew a male genital is not something Iris should see at her current age.

"Well come on the strip." Daphne said to Susan who blushed and nodded none the less to get suited up.

(Later)

Mordred and Lily came back with Iris as Mordred saw how Harry was putting on the knight like Helmet as Mordred smiled to this. "Normally you would have to make that armor yourself but luckily you have connections to Two Sapphire Star Ranked Hunters." Mordred commented as he looked to the group.

"That helmet Harry was made specially made to factor in your vision problem." Lily said as she made sure that the mask had space to fit in his goggles. The goggles made use of his prescription glasses allowing Harry to see even under the helmet.

"Yeah your armor is made of monsters commonly found in the Ancient Forest." Iris cut in before pointing to Susan. "Your armor and weapon is made from the Jagras packs around the forest." Iris said pointing to Susan before looking to Daphne. "You have armor from Pukie-Pukie a poisonous flying Wyvern you haven't met it yet but you will." Iris said showing her book smarts. "You have armor from a monster called Tobi-Kodachi a Fanged Wyvern from the Forest." Iris said before her gaze went over to Harry. "And you armor is comprised from parts gathered from an Anjenath you actually met it when you first arrived here yesterday." Iris explained as Lily smiled to her daughter.

"That's my smart girl." Lily said as Hermione puffed up her chest with how smart this girl was.

"Now then what have you learned about the Jagras?" Mordred asked as he looked to the group while Iris raised her hand wanting to answer. Mordred ignored her as Hermione spoke up.

They are normally pack animals with a Great Jagras as their leader. Like Wolves they overpower there pray with numbers before having a feast. Of course the Great Jagras eats its own fill as like a snake it can eat an entire animal in one gulp." Hermione explained as Mordred nodded smiling under his helmet.

"Good your learning." Mordred commented as Harry was happy he wasn't like Snape in that regard.

"Now then Jagras aren't very powerful so you can send a small number of your Squad while the rest remains. This would allow you to learn more about Asteria and of the vendors who can help you in the field." Lily explained as Zorah Magnaros still held priority wherever the Elder Dragon had wandered off to.

"Thank you." Susan commented as the group nodded.

"Come we best make our way to the Canteen once you are properly armed." Lily said as Iris stayed close to her mother and began to make her way to their next destination.

(Scene Break Later Canteen)

"Here we are." Lily said as they arrived at the Canteen. "Now I suggest you fill up before heading out that way you can fight at full strength with full bellies." Lily said as many hunters of course eat a hearty bounty as she then took out a ticket of sorts. "I'll pay for your means this time but after that you're on your own... unless you want to visit your dear mum and soon to be mother-in-law." Lily said with a teasing smirk as Harry blush in embarrassment.

"Well Mother-In-Law and possible grandmother." Fleur countered as Lily playfully glared at Fleur.

"Good luck then 'mummy,' stretch marks will be the least of your concern." Lily countered as even here it takes time to confirm a pregnancy.

"Come on now time to eat." Daphne said as they got ready to eat.

The group then walked over to the bar area and got ready to order there food once they knew the menu. "What will it be Fivers." The Palico Chef said as he had his arms cross looking quiet buff in comparison to the others.

The group were about to ask for a menu of sorts but it was Lily who cut in. "Give them the Chef's Choice on me." Lily said dropping the Meal Voucher before the Cat.

"Wait but." Harry began as Lily smiled in response.

"Don't worry luv he's the best cook there is." Lily said as the Palico's had already started cooking up the food for them.

"Ok then." Daphne said as they waited for their food to be ready.

After a small wait the food was ready and served as the group smiled when the large plate was given to each of them. They in turn dug in as Fleur and Hermione were nearby getting the mission information ready for them. Once the meal was done Mordred had arrived again looking to them. "I'll be accompanying you on this excursion." Mordred said as he looked to the group. "So which duo shall be going?" Mordred asked as he looked to the group.

"I will." Harry said as he and Daphne worked with Hermione as Daphne nodded in response.

"So will, I." Daphne said to which Mordred nodded to the two.

"Good then we'll head into the Ancient Forest posthaste and hunt down the Jagras." Mordred said as he looked to the duo in question.

"Come on I have the post for it right here." Hermione said but then Mordred was forced to catch Iris as she had jumped straight at him.

"Can I come?" Iris asked as Mordred sighed and put Iris down.

"No you're too young." Mordred said as Iris pouted a bit.

"But I can handle it." Iris tried but Lily then had her daughter under her arm before she could escape.

"No you can't and besides after the last few times you snuck out we aren't taking chances." Lily said taking Iris with her to keep her from Apparating threw accidental magic.

"But I wanna!" Iris called out swinging her arms and legs as she was carried off.

Susan, Fleur, and Luna look to each other than over to Lily before knowing she may need help. "Good luck." Susan said before hugging Harry and heading off.

"Mordred?" Luna began as she looked to Mordred. "Did you know Iris is odd?" Luna asked still being Looney Luna from Hogwarts but she knew Iris was special in more ways than one.

"Yes." Mordred said as it was best they headed out.

"Ok." Luna said meaning she wanted to talk about it later as she made her exit.

"Now." Mordred said as he looked to the group. "Let's take a Mernos and be on our way." Mordred said as the Mernos were seen nearby on perches ready to go no doubt they can only be ridden via rope tether much like the Barnos they rode off of Zora Magnaros.

"We'll try following behind," Harry said as Daphne smile as she grab his arms as they know a Mernos could hold up to two people at least with Mordred nodded and said, "No funny business on the way then, just focus and follow me otherwise you may fall off before you reach the area."

Mordred said as he came up to the Mernos and give a whistle as one flew up and about to fly off until Mordred throw a rope at its legs before taking off as Harry and Daphne did the same as they grab hold of the rope and flew off with Crookshank hanging onto Harry with Hermione yelling out to them, "Good luck you two, I'll be waiting! Be careful Crookshank"

"I will meowster!" Crookshank Daphne wave off toward Hermione for give her the sigh of 'See you later' and vanish behind the trees.

(With Harry and Daphne)

As the couple held onto the rope tightly as they watch where Mordred is going as he directed the mernos with them following behind as Daphne said, "Our first mission here, I feel like we should celebrate afterword's once we complete the task."

"I think we did a lot of celebrating when we got here the first night," Harry said with Daphne nodded and said, "It doesn't have to be a big one, or that kind. We can have our brew of butter beer and have fun."

"I still can't believe you had a recipe to make your own butter beer," Harry said as somehow Daphne gotten a copy of how to make butterbeer, and not the normal sweet drink made from butterscotch, sugar, and water that looks like beer, but a real ButterBeer that only sold to more adults witch and wizard with Daphne smile and said, "Well my family has some connection with a few trade secrets, for me I just remember that recipe when I first saw it."

Harry only nodded to that as somehow pureblood family has something that other pureblood families done have, and for the Greengrass it was the butterbeer that they will only make for special occasions mostly for the holidays he could imagine, but now wasn't the time for that as he saw Mordred going lower for a drop as he said, "We're about let off, get ready."

"Ready enough," Daphne said as when Mordred came in low and let go harry said, "Drop!"

They both let go and landed on the ground safely enough behind Mordred as he turn around to them and said, "Good you listen well enough, prepare your weapons we're near a Jagras pack."

Harry nodded as he reach around for his Charge sword as he pulled it out from the shield, with Daphne pull off her insect Glaive and give it a few swing and held it to it firmly as she hold it at her side, Crookshank pulled out his acorn like weapon preparing for any attacks, with Mordred pulling out his Clarent sword as he knew he would need it as they all walk up to the area.

Mordred soon stop as he held up his free hand and said, "Hold."

"Are we near already?" Harry asked as they were still in open area where Jagras pack wouldn't come out to unless they were chasing pray as Mordred said, "No, something else."

Mordred walk a bit off the path they were on as he came up to a honey cone bees nest as Mordred said, "The honey from these things are very good, if you collect these and mix them with a normal healing potion, it will help increase its strength making it into a mega potion of sort."

"I didn't know that, but with that in mind I can collect some on the way to the Jagras packs then," Daphne said as she really did want to collect the honey from them to make better heal potions, and use it for other things if it is sweet enough, as Mordred held out a tapper that similar that use for maple trees but for bees nest it seem as he said, "Use this at the base of it, it will draw out honey fast there and goes without alerting any bees."

Daphne came up and took it as she pulled out a few sample jars as well and put in the tapper at the bottom of it a and place a jar under it quickly as honey came out quickly once Daphne plug the tap in.

"Collect two jars per nest, otherwise you would starve out the hive," Mordred given instruction to Daphne as she nodded and switch jars fast before she pull the tap out from the hive and held up the two sample jars as she said, "This seem like a lot anyways, but how much honey does it take to make these mega potions?"

"I would say two per jar at least," Mordred said as he told of what he knows before they gotten back on the path as Daphne keep an eye out for anymore bee nests.

As they went deeper into the forest as Mordred stop for a moment and squinted his eyes and saw something yellow moving, and more than one as he can tell as he, "Up ahead."

The duo and Crookshank stop as they look ahead and saw a small pack of Jagras roaring around as Harry asked, "What the plan?"

"The plan? Attack first," Mordred said before he raise his sword and give a battle cry as he came charging at the Jagras, getting the drop on them first as he slash his weapon down at them as they broke part before Mordred slash his sword at one of them, cutting off its head right off.

Harry charge in after words with Daphne joining as she use her Glaive as a pole Vault and leap over to action, and Crookshank just ran with his furry little legs and take him.

Harry slash at a few Jagras with his sword and knock a few away with his shield, but he sees some grouping up as they came at him, he quickly thrust his sword into his shield sheath before putting two hands on the handle of his weapon as a blade sprang out from the shield like a huge sword as Harry swing hitting a few while other dodge it, harry keep going as the shield part of his weapon move up and sprang out blades out on the sides turning it into a giant axe and brought it down killing a good amount of them.

Daphne was deadly with her weapon as he slash her weapon with both end of her weapon, before she let out an insect like creature which flew at a Jagras and nip at it, tearing a part of it off its body before returning to Daphne as she slash at it to finish it off.

Crookshank swing his weapon, hitting one good as its seem a bit dizzy before Crookshank keep hitting at it causing more damage and head trauma to the creature he was attacking before it fell down knock out it seem before Crookshank swing his weapon hard enough overs its head and cave it in enough to kill it before giving out a victory "meow!".

"Focus!" Mordred ordered as they looked to him. "They are running." Mordred said as they understood his meaning. In turn they gave chase to stop the monsters from escaping as it lead them back to their den.

"After them!" Harry called out as they gave chase before they had a chance to regroup.

(Later)

The group soon arrived at the den and saw the monsters roaming the den and in turn began to put them down. Harry slashed a few of them up before he was forced to recharge his blade as he stabbed it into his shield. He then drew the blade again in a slash before grinding the shield on it charging up power. Harry then unleashed it causing the monsters to be blasted back.

Daphne then joined in and used her Glaive to deal with them as she launched what appeared to be fire flies at them. When the monsters approached the flies went off unleashing some status effect on them. The Jagras fell down dead as they stemmed the tides. Mordred then roared out and slashed the remaining few with ease as he then swung the heavy sword and sheathed it on his back. "It's done." Mordred said as he was happy for that.

"Seems simple." Daphne confessed as she looked to Mordred.

"The Ancient Forest is but one of many locations discovered in the New World and perfect for getting your feet wet as new arrivals." Mordred said looking between Daphne and his step-son. "Anyway we met the requirements of the hunt so let us return to base less you have some prior engagements out here." Mordred said as he looked to Daphne and Harry.

"No we'd like some time to explore a bit after all it would help Hermione and Fleur coordinate us through the Forest better." Daphne said to which Mordred nodded.

"Very well head back to camp and rest then. I'll be heading back to base myself." Mordred said as he then walked away.

The group followed him as they left the nest so they can do some exploring around the Forest. Not the entire Forest but just enough to know where they can find things they may need such as items and ingredients for crafting.

(Later back at Camp)

Harry and Daphne arrived to find Hermione there as she had finished up with getting the camp tidied up with a mini-canteen and there supply box. "Good welcome back." Hermione said as she looked to the group.

"Hey Hermione." Harry said as he took a seat at the mini-canteen. "Did you do all this?" Harry asked as Hermione smiled to him.

"Well of course as the handler being idle while you lot are hunting is unbecoming." Hermione said with Hedwig on her shoulder. "Plus Hedwig has been useful in learning about the area as well." Hermione said petting the snow white owl who smiled in response.

"Well then we were doing some exploring around the area and learned there are herbs and such to craft things such as Potions." Harry said as he passed Hermione a list of such things.

"Huh good to know." Hermione said taking out the journal and jotting down notes on it. "I'll have these written down for later." Hermione said noting such spots as well as recipes for crafting items.

"Well we're out here and I still owe you for my, lose the other night so do you wish to have some." Daphne began her offer by pulling her coat a bit to reveal her bra underneath.

"No we still have work to do." Harry said as Daphne then pouted.

"Fine." Daphne said with a sigh before returning to her ice queen persona. "Is there anything else you'll need around here Hermione?" Daphne asked to her lover as she looked to Hermione.

"No we have to return to camp as Mordred said we're in a bit of a trial run as part of the Fifth Fleet." Hermione said snapping the book close with ease.

"Very well." Daphne agreed for now as she will have her outdoor time if it kills her.

(Scene Break Asteria)

The trio arrived back at Asteria to find Mordred there reporting to the Commander as he nodded to Mordred. "Very well Commander Victor, then I'll inform them as soon as they return." Mordred said as Victor then smiled.

"Well speak of the devil." Victor said as Harry, Daphne, and Hermione walked up to him.

"Is something the matter?" Harry asked as they arrived to the Fleets meeting area.

"Yes boy, we have received reports of the Kestodon herd getting a bit out of hand. We need to thin them out a bit to get them back under control." Mordred said as Victor agreed.

"Many here believe that when Zorah Magnaros made landfall it gotten everything from here to the Wastes riled." Victor said as it was clear Zorah's arrival was still being felt. "So best exercise caution." Victor said as the trio nodded to this.

"Now then best we make our way to the Gathering Hub." Mordred said as the trio were now curious about this.

"Gathering Hub?" They asked as Mordred lead the way.

(Scene Break Gathering Hub)

The trio arrived at the Gathering Hub to find themselves in an old boat which they had seen before at the top of Asteria. It required a pulley lift to get here and the group was amazed by this. "This is the Gathering Hub whereas the name implies many hunts gather to discuss plans for oncoming hunts." Mordred said as he left the trio here. "Many Squads are formed here and must be registered here with the woman at the entrance." Mordred explained as they saw a woman in a Guild Uniform going through papers and such.

"Amazing." Hermione said noting how high up they were.

"We have everything they have down there at a shorter distance save for the smithy. The Canteen cooks food that is delivered up here as well." Mordred said pointing to the bar area where they saw a Palico lifted up and delivering food to the bar.

"Papa!" Came the voice of Iris as they all went wide eyed when they saw Iris flying straight at them. Mordred then pulled Harry in the way allowing his step-son to be glomped by Iris.

"Pa." She began but then saw Harry. "Oh hey big brother." Iris smiled as Harry smiled back before rubbing her head.

"Hi Iris." Harry greeted happy to see Iris there.

"Iris!" Lily was heard scolding as they saw Lily approach holding a book in her hands as Susan, Fleur, and Luna joined in as well.

"But mama it was so boring." Iris complained as it was clear Iris was going through home schooling while the girls were here as well.

"Iris it doesn't matter not many children your age are able to go to school." Lily said going through the cliché parent speech to children of how they should be grateful for what they take advantage of.

"She's home schooled?" Hermione asked as she was surprised by this.

"Yes she is. Believe it or not most children are home schooled here." Lily confirmed as she looked to Hermione. "Seeing as many here expect to be going home once we figure out why the Elder Dragons make the crossing here we can't really go home until we have the information needed." Lily said sadly as Iris went wide eyed hearing this.

"Wait so we have to move to the old world once the commission is done here?" Iris asked in shock upon hearing this.

"Sweetie it can't be helped but we don't even know when we'll be going back." Lily calmed as she knew the guild has been at this for decades with varying results thus far.

"Ok..." Iris said before she paused and looked to a random direction as if she felt something.

"Iris?" Harry began but got no response from her as he saw her eyes were glassed over. "Iris." Harry tried again as Iris then blinked with her eyes returning to normal and swung her head a bit as if to clear random thoughts out of it.

"Mom what is dying?" Iris asked as Lily was surprised by this random question.

"What brought this on?" Lily asked as everyone was caught off guard by this.

"I... I don't know it just popped into my head all of a sudden." Iris said as Mordred saw this as he then nodded to Lily.

"Boy come." Mordred said as they had a job to do while making his way to the rope system.

(Later)

Mordred, Harry, Daphne, and Hermione arrived at the canteen after they stalked up on what they would need for the upcoming hunt. "Iris is magical." Mordred said as this got the girls attention. "She has a magical core and everything and being as she was born on this world where are magic is super charged by the Eco Energy in the air it would stand to reason she has many gifts that neither myself nor her mother possesses." Mordred said as Harry was intrigued.

"Have you seen some of these 'gifts,' she has?" Harry asked as Mordred nodded to him.

"Yes... it was because of her I knew you lot were arriving." Mordred said as this got their attention. "When Zora Magnaros was arriving Iris claimed a 'new friend,' had just arrived. The wildlife got itchy about it and that was how I knew Zora Magnaros had arrived." Iris said as Hermione heard this.

"Wait so... are you implying Iris can communicate with Elder Dragons?" Hermione asked as Mordred shrugged.

"It's a theory but with the amount of Eco Energy about and the fact she was born in this world overflowing with it to even boost our own magic... I would not be surprised if she does. And if she does then more than likely she doesn't do it on a conscious level more of a passive skill that she does not realized she possesses." Mordred said as Daphne figured as much.

"Is that why she seems ill?" Daphne spoke catching everyone off guard.

"Wait what?" Harry asked as he wanted answers.

"Iris... she seems sick but not openly especially if she is still able to run and play like a normal child." Daphne said as Mordred looked away from this.

"Ok Mordred talk." Harry said as Mordred always kept his secrets close to himself much like Dumbledore did. But in Mordred's case it's because he wanted to forget his checkered past but also prevent others from repeating his mistakes.

"It's difficult to explain her illness is unknown to many because she only has an attack when her rage spikes high enough." Mordred said as Harry heard this as Daphne paid attention. "Beyond that she's capable of acting as healthy as any other child but when her rage spikes depending on how much she would either, be a bit weak and require bed rest... or she will outright collapse forcing Lily and I to acquire medicine to bring her down." Mordred spoke as clearly whatever ailment was affecting Iris they knew it would very much get in the way if she ever desires to join the Guild.

"So that's why you make sure she stays put." Harry said as Mordred did love his daughter and tried his damn hardest to show it to her and not repeat the mistakes of King Arthur.

"Yes." Mordred said as Hermione then spoke up.

"Well I have us set up for the quest so I suggest we head out soon before nightfall." Hermione said as Mordred agreed.

"Then come." Mordred said as he put a voucher down on the counter for the cat chef. "I shall pay for this meal." Mordred said as the Chef smirked and got to work.

(Scene Break Ancient Forest)

The group arrived at the camp site after a good meal and in turn Hermione set up Hedwig nearby as she was to remain in camp. She felt a bit useless being here but this allowed her time to organize what they have and learn more. She was a thinker mostly thus she in turn used her mind's advantage. "Ok then I've been working on the two way mirrors so we can remain in contact better." Hermione said as she began to pass it around to everyone. "This way if you need anything I'm just a call away." Hermione confirmed as she smiled before petting Hedwig a bit. "Furthermore if needed we can have Hedwig coordinate messages between campsites or call for help from the others if you send out an SOS flare." Hermione confirmed as Harry nodded to her.

"This job should be simple so I shall remain behind to observe. You must track and hunt these monsters on your own. Don't disappoint me, boy." Mordred warned as Harry nodded to Mordred.

"I understand." Harry said as soon he nodded to Daphne before they headed out to hunt their quarry.

"Just remember to cull a certain amount of kestodon, as according to the reports their numbers have been getting out of hand so, hunt down a herd, and harvest what you can, when you find some, and while you're out there, there was another task as well that should be easy enough by hunting down ones called aptonoth for food harvesting, as they would most likely be near Kestodon call for me with the mirrors," Hermione said as she remain the tactical support as harry nodded and before they headed out, Hermione give a quick kiss to him and said, "Good luck."

"Let's get moving then," Daphne said while heading out into the Ancient Forest with harry following up next to her, as Hermione stay behind knowing she will be safe, with Crookshank leap onto Harry's back to join the two on the hunt with the best support he can provide.

"Those two better hunt down enough for everyone," as Mordred said as Hermione said to him, "They can do it, they are some of the best hunters of the 5th fleet."

(With Harry and Daphne)

The two carry on through the forest as they founded tracks and gotten the scout fireflies to track them as they follow the green lights flying in the air as they rush out into an open area as they saw a herd before them, some seem pinkish and has an oddly shape head that seem their main way to attack, with other creatures around but to the look on the duo's faces they seem confused.

As the fireflies return to the lanterns with Harry said, "This seem to be the kestodon pack we've been looking for."

"Yea, but which ones are the aptonoth that we go after?" Daphne asked with harry pulled out the mirror as he said, "I think this is what Hermione has given us this for."

Opening the mirror and give the mirror a small tap to the reflective glass as he called out, "Hermione, are you there?"

Suddenly the mirror ripples a bit before Hermione face appears as she spoken through it while she said, "I'm come here, and you are coming in clear. Did you manage to find the kestodons?"

"Yea we did but there seem to be few different creatures, and we don't know which ones are Aptonoth. You think you can help us out on which one?" Harry asked as Hermione spoken up saying, "Well according to the reports Aptonoth have pale hides and almost arrow headed shape, they usually run from any sort of action that nearby or would run away if one were to attack them as well."

"Any suggestions then?" Daphne said as Hermione came up with the plan as she said, "Most likely Harry would face the Kestodons, they are mostly to anyone or anything that comes in within the territory that wasn't a part of it in the first place, with you Daphne, would go after the Aptonoth, as they are fast at running away, I am sure with your speed you can catch up, and take some down fast enough to do so, but remember only kill a certain number of them, there are a lot on the island but if all that were in that area were to die, then it would take a while for any to come and take their place and best leave some to reproduce their numbers back up."

"So for the sake of things target half while aiming for mostly the males and few females," Daphne said as Hermione nodded and said, "That's the idea, while harry you would do the same but differently as Kestodons are more dangerous its best to thin out them while keeping enough to breed for harvesting later on, aiming for mostly for the female and few males so likely some would just kill themselves to gain the privilege to mate with the female."

"Understood, but it seem there are different kinds of Kestodons, which would be the female and the males?" Harry asked as he saw some where bigger than others and what he has learn in the animal and insect kingdom, sometimes the females are bigger than males, and hope it's not that kind of situation but then Hermione said, "To the descriptions that I read, the females are the most bigger of their race with their head shape are way different that the males, so the best thing to do is target few that are away from the rest of the herd and make your way around to thin them out."

Harry sighed and said, "I am sort of afraid of that, I'll do what I can."

"Then get going then, and be careful," Hermione said before the mirror ripple again with her face vanishing leaving harry seeing his own reflection before he close it up and put it in his pocket as he said, "Well let's get going, we'll meet back here after we're done with our tasks."

"Got it," Daphne said as she pulled out her weapon and said, "Last one to finish has to do one thing whatever the winner ask for them."

Before harry could resort, Daphne was already springing into action as she vaulted out into the field, avoiding the Kestodons while harry sighed and said, "Bloody hell, she is something else at times, but I guess that one of the reasons I love her for."

Harry pull off his Charge Sword from his back and drew his sword before rushing in towards the Kestodons, as he caught their attention, he came and strike first, with a slide and slash attack, at the small males ones with Crookshank leaping off Harry's back and attack as well with his weapon too.

Cutting down a few males were easy enough, but then one came up fast as she held up his shield to protect him from the attack with his shield taking most of the force before Harry shove it back and hit it hard and fast as he could before it drop dead.

Harry heard a roar coming up near him as he saw a female Kestodons coming at him fast, as he quickly sheath his sword into his shield and waited as the shield was taking some of his own magic to fuel it as the Kestodon came closer and closer, with Harry waited for his sword to charge up for an attack as a symbol on his shield showed up, he quickly pulls out and slash across the female Kestodon to knock it off course from his before coming up with his shield as he thrust upwards with its hitting a spot on the female hurting it pretty good before it drop down.

As Harry took a small breather with Crookshake did the same, they heard more roaring as they turn and saw more Kestodon as it seem they caught their attention as well during the fight as Harry said, "Round 2."

(Daphne)

Daphne bolted herself forward as she hacked and slashed up the Aptonoth as she learned some of these moves from Lily. Daphne long ago assumed she would end up married off to some pureblood and made into a breeding mare. IT was a fate she tried to find ways to deny until she arrived here. Upon arrival to this world Daphne noticed that here she was just a regular girl that no one bat an eye torts and thus as a pureblood of the house of Greengrass she welcomed it. After the month they were stuck in this world Daphne opened up to the other girls while Harry was comatose.

Daphne and Hermione used to be partnered up in Divination and Potions so it was easy to open up to her. In fact Hermione surprised her by hugging her when she told her the fate of most pureblood girls which Hermione called barbaric. Daphne in returned explained how some pureblood ideology stemmed from the mundane trying to force changes to traditions that had been around for many years. Lily later helped when she revealed she learned most of this stuff from who Hermione learned was Draco's mother of all people. Apparently the two use to be close friends in secret and what made it shocking was that thanks to her Lily would have made the perfect Lady Potter if fate had not intervened.

It was then Daphne explained how males can have as many wives as they have titles to their names. If rumor holds truth that Harry is the grandson of Dorea Black the mother of his father James Potter then Harry could have access to the Black Family estate and fortune allowing him to have a wife for both the Potter name and Black name. The added part was males were allowed concubines and consorts but it's normally the wives who hold most power in such thing. Daphne confessed it was barbaric but to Hermione who she began to see as a friend if not a sister... Daphne found it a turn on.

Hermione laughed but silently agreed with her hence why they had gotten along so well. It was a surprise that this world allowed for Polygamy to happen which to Daphne didn't make sense but she let it be for now. After all if she can get her fantasy then who was she to look a gift horse in the mouth. Luckily there weapons were all costume made to have a small hatch to put there wands inside so to help there weapon better channel there raw magic. Magic was born through Eco Energy and from what Mordred explained magic users were conduits for such power so it was no surprise that in a place that is saturated in Eco Energy like this world there magic took that in and was super charged which made them vulnerable to becoming Obscurials. Luckily using their weapons and there career path they had learned to channel their magic into safe methods enough to make use of some magical benefits.

But even if there was no hope of getting back... Daphne and Hermione made a silent agreement when they chose to share their lover. If they make it to marriage then Hermione would be the lady Potter and Daphne would be Lady Black. That way everyone wins seeing as this would have Daphne spawn two children to fill the role of heirs for Greengrass and Black. Mordred knew if Iris ever came to their world she would become the Lady Pendragon seeing as Mordred was content with one child. Lily wanted a big family after all and long ago had even joked about James taking Narcissia as a bride or a consort but was dashed by the arranged marriage with Lucius Malfoy.

As Daphne left her musing she focused her attentions on the monsters as she sent her large insect to handle some of them as her Palico helped her out. Daphne fought with incredible skills as she stabbed and bolted through her foes who were like lambs to the slaughter. She was putting all the training under Lily and the experience with this particular weapon to good use as she took on the cattle for slaughter. When it was done the last of the herd now cut clean in half for numbers had escaped leaving only Daphne with the remains of it. They were soon down to half the herd as the herd made their escape at long last. This in turn allowed Daphne time to run over to them and checked them out. She smirked in response as it was simple enough seeing as she had many spots to attack these guys with ease. She then took out her dagger and began to carve them up as she made sure to avoid the ones that were pregnant. She manage to get large slabs of raw meat from each of them as she stored it away for later. Lily while not homeschooling Iris was the cook seeing as Mordred normally made basic and easy food.

Nothing wrong with either roles but she hate to be a guest if Mordred was cooking not that he was a terrible chef just too simple of a cook. Once she did so she smiled as they had meals for tonight and if Daphne's count was accurate food for when they came out in the wilderness and need a bite to eat. They should thank Mordred as the expanding bag also include a cooling charm to keep the meat fresh for when it comes time to cook it or use it to bait monsters into traps. Most of their traps Susan had crafted while for potions Daphne was the maker, Luna normally stuck to her own creations of ammunition, as this method helped them spread out what to do and make while allowing them to share ingredients if needed.

Once Daphne was done with her task she wondered how Harry was doing as she realized this task was a bit unfair as Harry's targets fought back while hers ran away.

(Back with Harry)

Harry finished his task as he was currently carving up the last of the Kestodon as he finished his task for the time being. Once Harry was done with his task he then took note to something nearby. He began to make his way torts it after making sure the materials he gathered was stored away for later as he saw it. It was a footprint he was quiet familiar with as he looked to it. He rubbed his hand over it and checked it out as he knew this print instantly.

"Harry." Daphne began just as she arrived nearly giving Harry a scare.

"Oh you're done." Harry said as Daphne looked at the footprint.

"Yes and I'm to assume you had finished your task as well." Daphne said returning to her ice queen persona.

"Yes and look what I've found." Harry said as he gestured to the footprint.

"That's a familiar sight." Daphne confirmed as then Harry saw it.

"Wait look!" Harry called out as he pointed to a location nearby. The pureblood looked and was surprised when she saw two Kestadon running away.

"Something has them spooked." Daphne began before just then a Great Jagras appeared as it grabbed the Kestadon and bit down on it surprising the two. They were even shocked as the monster ate the Kestadon whole causing its stomach to expand from it like a snake when it eats it's pray.

"It's angry." Harry said as he saw the Great Jagras but Harry was unsure if it's the same one from before after it escaped its Turf War with Anjanath or another one from somewhere in the forest.

"Boy." Mordred was heard as Harry took out the mirror and saw Mordred and Hermione calling. "Are you done?" Mordred asked as Harry looked to the former Dark Lord.

"Yes but we have a ticked off Great Jagras on the loose." Harry said as Mordred heard this and nodded.

"Then why are you telling me this?" Mordred asked confusing the two. "This is your hunt don't expect me to hold your hand for this." Mordred said blunt and to the point as usual but it was his way of telling them to hunt it down and slay it.

"You heard him you two." Hermione was heard as she came in the line. "Find it and slay it I'll send Hedwig with a message to Susan and Luna so focus on tracking it down and slaying it." Hermione ordered as the two nodded before the line was cut.

"Come on it must have left tracks behind." Harry said as they need to trace its tracks to help the scoutflies get the monsters scent.

(Later back at HQ)

Fleur was looking over her book as she was at the canteen with Luna and Susan both of which were in full gear ready to hunt. It was in good time too as they saw Hedwig arrive and landed with a letter. Susan took the letter and adjusted her own glasses a bit to read them. Susan's eyewear was more hereditary then actual need seeing as her aunt Amelia Bones the Head of the DMLE used a monocle most of the time. As she read it over she put it down and got up.

"Come on we need to go." Susan said as Fleur understood.

"Harry and Daphne must have found the yellow one of your armor." Luna said as Susan nodded in response.

"They did." Susan said as they had to get moving.

"Best we make haste zen." Fleur said as they headed to the gates that would be a direct shot to the Ancient Forest. Of course once they join the Palico's will be forced to fall back due to the rule of 5 when it comes to hunting. No more than four hunters were permitted on a hunt at any given time save for extreme circumstances.

Once they got to the gate they made a bee-line for their ride to meet up with Hermione. No doubt she had Harry and Daphne's scents for their own scout flies to track down and regroup with them.

(Later back with Harry and Daphne)

The duo had tracked the Great Jagras trail for a bit as it helped the Scoutflies get the scent. As they kept finding tracks the Scoutflies learned the scent better thus when they found enough they could track down the next track with ease. And a little longer the flies could now track the monster itself. Thus here they are locating the Great Jagras in a large clearing area as they saw it roaming about still with a full stomach from the poor Katsadon that became its meal.

"What's the plan?" Daphne asked as she looked to the monster in question.

"Well we can't afford to wait longer so it's simple. Daphne you mount the oversized lizard try to get it knocked down somehow I'll attack it head on to help bring down its strength." Harry said as Daphne nodded as it was the best plan they had right now. Susan could easily do this seeing as she was there tank and could swing that great sword better then Harry can swing the Charge Blade in axe from. Mordred commented how Susan may have giants blood inside her somewhere due to her unusual strength. Lily thought it was a combination of that, being part amazon somewhere, and her own magic adapting to enhance her physical attributes. One thing was for certain at least to Luna from what she told Daphne and Fleur... if and when Susan eventually has children her breasts will be sore with how much they will no doubt need to eat and that's with nursing alone.

In turn the duo got into action and attacked the Great Jagras knowing it was slower with that full gullet in the way. Daphne pole bolted torts it and began using the speed and agility provided by the Insect Glaive to deal damage to the Great Jagras. It had the added bonus of the poison form the Pukie-Pukie it was forged from to deal more damage. Harry slid in and then slashed upward with the Charge Blade as he was lucky the armor he had from Anjanath gave him some protection and helped his eyesight thanks to how it was costume made.

Daphne began by pole bolting herself torts the Great Jagras who was with its pact of basic Jagras and got a few hits in. Nearby Harry charged in and in turn slashed upward with the Charge Blade before using a charge slash at it. HE then began hacking and slashing at it as after a few major slashes he had to reload which he made quick work of. Daphne was using her superior speed and agility to attack the Great Jagras who was roaring and fighting back as any animal would. Seeing as the Jagras won't obey Harry unless the Alpha is removed the only other option was for three Palico's to learn how to control the Jagras.

Daphne soon got on the Jagras back and began slashing at it with her hunting dagger and stabbed into it to cause it more damage. She had to hold on tight as the monster tried to run around to get her off. It then managed to get her off only for the Slytherin Pureblood Huntress to use her launcher to grapple back onto the monster and continue her assault.

Once she did enough damage to it she used her Glaive to perform a special attack that in turn caused the monster to lose control and crash before falling on its side. It sprawled about in pain as clearly Daphne and Harry were doing a number on it. Just then Harry charged in and switched the Charge Blade to its axe form and began a combination of heavy attacks on the downed monster as there Palico's provided aid via musical horn for magical enhancements or Bugs that carried large green orbs of some healing substance.

Daphne helped but just then the two were forced to jump back as the Monster returned to its feet and managed to knock the two down. Its stomach returned to its normal form and it was now faster for it as clearly the entire battle helped the monster get through its meal. Just then the Palico's felt something and saw something above in turn they both retreated much to Harry and Daphne's joy. It wasn't because they hated the Palico's no on the contrary it meant backup had arrived and the Palico's seemed to instinctively know this.

Just then Scoutflies flew torts the duo and from nearby as the Great Jagras was about to attack Susan roared out hoisting her massive Great Sword down upon the Great Jagras causing it to roar in pain when its tail was cleaved off by the red head shy girl with an unnatural amount of brute strength. As the Great Jagras was about to attack gunfire went off as from afar Luna was seen firing at the Great Jagras with her Heavy Bowgun as she used an assortment of different bullet types. Of course she had to be careful as some bullet types required her to get closer for maximum damage but the result was the same.

"Are we late?" Susan asked as she saw the battle take place.

"Not at all love." Daphne assured as she smiled to Susan.

"It getting weak we best handle it soon." Luna confirmed as she saw the event take place.

In turn Harry and Luna charged in being the heavy hitters while Daphne bolted from behind to make use of her fast attacks. Luna stayed out of the major fight and supported from afar as she fired off her weapon at the Great Jagras who was becoming covered in scars, gashes, and the like trying to stay in the fight. But with an onslaught of four Hunters the Great Jagras was being overwhelmed. Just then Harry roared out and managed to mount it causing the same thing as before as it tried to buck him off.

But Harry was staying firm on his grip as he then managed to get a combo and allowed his Charge Blade to discharge its power in axe form and chopped into the monster causing it a great deal of damage. The Monster was on its side again as the four began there onslaught upon it.

The Monster tried to get free which in turn it did and roared in fury ready to attack. But it was weakened and knew it only had one option left. It began to run away to its nest and in turn the four followed after it. "Come on!" Harry roared out as they chased it down to where they knew its nest was located. When a monster was injured enough it has a tendency to run away to its nest to recover. Back in the day most hunters had to tag the monster with a tracking pain to better track it but thanks to the advent of Scoutflies that method was made obsolete. The Flies merely needed a strong enough scent which the Hunters provide from the Monster and in turn the Scoutflies will handle the rest. As the four chased after them they took the chance to make sure they had everything they needed potions, ammunition, and hunting tools for this hunt. They also made sure to grab any useful material for later when they caught sight of such so to make this hunt easier on themselves.

They soon saw the Great Jagras enter a cave which stank of leftover food for them and thus they knew they located the targets nest. "Get ready everyone." Daphne said as in turn they quickly sharpened there weapons and the like before the oncoming brawl. They knew it would escape here to recover its strength thus they had to be ready for the next bit of combat quiet soon.

"Ready?" Harry asked as the girls then nodded in response. The group entered the cave once they were ready and saw the Great Jagras resting as flying about were flash flies. They then went in for the kill as first Daphne charged in to wake it up. The Monster roared in out and got up when it felt the attack disturb its rest and roared at its attackers. When it went for Daphne Harry came in and blocked it with his shield before Susan came in with her Great Sword. She slammed the weapon down upon the Great Jagras and caused it even more pain as its body was in turn riddled with injuries.

Nearby Luna saw the Monster get close to one of the flies and once she took aim she fired off her Heavy Bowgun at the Flash Flies causing a large flash to go off. The result was the Monster being blinded allowing Harry time to use an elemental discharge from his weapon. He roared out as the Great Jagras was in turn knocked onto its side as it began to scramble about blinded and hurt as it was on its last legs.

"All in!" Harry ordered as in turn he charged in with his Charge Blade Pointed forward and stabbed its stomach area. It didn't end there as Daphne jumped over and stabbed into it back as Susan came in next. The large breasted girl jumped over and with her massive sword slammed the weapon down on the monsters neck area before Luna finished it off with a swift and clean shot to the now weakened head. The Monster roared in pain and scrambled about before its body went completely limp.

It ceased to breath as the Jagras who followed it scrambled away to find the next alpha to the pack. "It's done." Harry said with a sigh of relief to this event.

"Finally." Susan said as she hoisted her weapon over her shoulder and proceeded to sheath it on her back.

"Come now help me carve it." Daphne said as they in turn began to carve into the monster to gather material for later.

"You two go on ahead." Harry began as he looked to Daphne. "We still have things we need to check out before calling it in." Harry said as Daphne agreed.

"Ok." Susan said as she agreed for now. Once they finished up carving the Monster they got it ready to take back to HQ as this would help them understand the monsters better.

"We'll see you back at base then." Luna said as it was a fact for them.

"Of course." Harry agreed as he and Daphne figured they had a bit of time to explore a bit and find clue to Zorah Magnaros.

"Come on Hermione and Mordred will be meeting up with us soon." Daphne said as they had a job to do after all.

(Later nearby)

They had regrouped after Mordred was given word of the jobs success and in turn they had begun to explore a bit in hopes of locating a lead on Zorah Magnaros. As they walked through the Scoutflies began to act up picking up a new scents and flew to it while glowing green. Hermione ran over to it and began to inspect it as she pulled down her goggles to get a better look at it. Once she took the goggles off she noted how it left a trail of sorts.

"We have a lead." Hermione said as this may lead them to figure out if Zorah Magnaros arrival did spark something.

"Perhaps." Mordred said as he saw the feathers left a trail in their wake. "Come." Mordred ordered as he, Hermione, Daphne, and Harry made their way to investigate it.

The group began to make their way through the bushes area as they followed the Scoutflies trail. They soon found something splattered on the tree bark and gave it a quick look over. But as they walked forth Harry stopped Hermione as Mordred saw it as well. "Stop." Mordred ordered as Harry saw it.

"Look at that." Harry said as he pointed at the new Monster walking around. It looked to be a mix between a bird, a lizard, and a frog. As it stalked around it roared a bit releasing a long and large tongue as Mordred saw it.

"Well you were right, Hermione. There's our mark." Harry said as Daphne noted something amiss as they moved to a new location.

"Something has it agitated thought." Daphne said taking note of this as the Monster spat out a poison ball from its mouth.

"And I see what it is." Mordred said as he pointed to a large rock of molten magma as it released steam clearly not belonging here.

"What is that?" Daphne asked as Mordred looked closely.

"I know not what it is... but perhaps it is related to Zorah Magnaros." Mordred said as Hermione saw it as well.

"My thoughts exactly." Hermione said as Mordred then stepped back.

"We cannot find out now... we need to report this first before making plans." Mordred said as he knew Pukie-Pukie territory was deep inside the Forest.

"Got it." Harry said as they began to make their way back as the sun was setting on this day.

(Scene Break Back at HQ)

Night had fallen as Mordred had already written up the report to give to the Commission Head. Thus they had to wait until morning to give it to him. Many Hunters were still up and about particularly those who hunt takes them into the night but for Mordred and his family they were having Dinner. With the meat given to them Lily already showed she was an excellent butcher as she cleaned and chopped up the meat for their meal.

"Well done darling." Lily said as she looked to the food. "Thanks to you I can make dinner tonight." Lily said as Iris pouted a bit.

"But mama what about the Moss-Swine I got us?" Iris said as the large hog on the table was clearly the Moss Swine.

"Hey it's still good Iris but you have to work your way up to bigger monsters also." Harry said as Iris pouting face was just adorable right now.

"Anyway boy tomorrow we prepare for an Expedition." Mordred said getting to the point.

"An expedition?" Daphne cut it as the squad was allowed to eat with the family.

"Yes not only is it our job to hunt but also go on Expeditions to learn what we can of the New World in hopes of finding what draws the Elder Dragons here." Lily explained as she looked to them all.

"Exactly." Mordred said as he sat with them.

"Can I come?" Iris asked as she had the puppy dog eyes right now.

"No." Mordred said not even batting an eye to it.

"But I've been improving with the bow." Iris tried but Mordred was adamant about it.

"No." Mordred repeated as Iris pouted a bit.

"Darling." Lily began as she looked to Mordred. "I think you should give Iris a chance she can't spend the whole time here especially with the number of times she manages to sneak out." Lily said as Mordred knew she had a point.

"The law of five states only four Hunters at most per a hunt or Expedition." Mordred said as he ate his food.

"Then I suppose we best go on two separate Expeditions for the same prize love." Lily said as Mordred saw Lily had him cornered there.

"Mordred at least give Iris a chance to learn what she can." Hermione offered as Susan nodded.

"If anything happens she'll have all of us nearby to help." Susan agreed to which Mordred knew he was beaten here.

"I shall think about it." Mordred agreed for now as he needed to ponder as it would be a good time to see if Iris was ready for such things.

"Ok." Iris said as she wasn't getting her hopes up. She then gasped a bit as she looked outside the window of their small dining room area.

"What is it Iris?" Lily asked as Iris looked outside.

"It's... nothing." Iris said as she looked back to her food to eat. "I just thought I heard something was all." Iris said as she went back to her food.

Mordred wasn't convinced but he left it be for now. After all with all of them keeping an eye on her they needed to see what her magic was like and if the theory of her connection to the Elder Dragons was correct. Whatever the outcome may be they will figure it out then. But for now a small time of peace is always welcomed for this group before going back to the hunt in the New World.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here we are a new chapter I hope you all enjoy it and until next time I will say to you all ja-ne.


	4. Apology

Apology

ESKK: I would like to apologize for how poorly this fic was done. I have been trying my hand at Harry Potter x Harem fics but I seemed to have fallen under the cliché of it devolving into Smut. I will not allow it to repeat anymore and have begun to redo this entire fic. I hope you all will understand this for those who feel the story was good but when a majority of a chapter ends up as an orgy and still gets published there was clearly something wrong. The first chapter is already to be published and will be done once this Apology is posted.

AS of right now Monsters and Magic is canceled and will be rewritten with better story and less smut. So until next we meet folks ja-ne.


End file.
